lovesick
by melonbread ff
Summary: NEXT CHAPTER FOR DAEBAEK STORY "HURT" [SEKUEL LOVESICK] jika kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama pasti akan ada akhir bahagia nantinya, tapi jika tidak... siapa yang bisa melawan takdir Tuhan?
1. Chapter 1

DaeBaek Fanfic

.

BAP X EXO

.

.

chapter 1

happy reading ^^

Byun Baekhyun pov

shit! Aku berulangkali mengumpat mengeluarkan emosiku yang entah sampai kapan hanya bisa ku ungkap dengan mengumpat pelan. Aku rasanya hampir mempertaruhkan harga diriku sekarang, aigoo~ kenapa aku begitu mudah dihasut?

Namaku Byun Baekhyun, 25 tahun dan bekerja sebagai editor yang bernama pena Bacon Jung di sebuah kantor penerbit buku terkenal di Korea. saat ini aku berada di club yang kukutuk karena harga minumannya yang selangit dan juga alasan kenapa aku ada disini. Kedatanganku kesini berpengaruh banyak terhadap terlukanya harga diri seorang Baekhyun yang sangat membenci kebisingan dan perkumpulan single. Kumohon dengan sangat untuk sahabatku yang menyeretku kemari dengan air mata buayanya (dan aku terlihat kasihan padanya) agar segera menyelesaikan acara bodohnya ini.

"ya! Song Jieun! Bisakah kita pulang saja? Apa kau yakin namja itu akan datang?" akhirnya aku mulai lelah menahan frustasiku. Tentu saja, Song Jieun sahabat kecilku mengikuti kencan buta yang acaranya diadakan di club mewah ini. Dia satu-satunya yeoja yang dekat denganku, sejujurnya Jieun adalah gadis manis yang bisa membuatku mengencaninya jika saja bukan karena satu hal... yeah, aku gay.

"shireo~ aku yakin dia akan muncul Baek, tunggu sebentar lagi ya?" rengek Jieun. Aku memutar bola mataku jengah. Sialan, siapa sebenarnya namja 'istimewa' Jieun itu? Dan lagi, bukankah namja jarang telat untuk sebuah kencan buta di club semewah ini?cih, kecuali dia pemilik club ini sih..

"annyeonghaseyo"

Refleks aku menengok kebelakang dan menemukan sosok namja berkulit tan dengan gummy smile dan umm... tampan. Aku kembali melihat Jieun dan menatapnya penuh tanya 'kau mengenalnya?' ucapku dengan bahasa isyarat karena aku yakin namja tampan ini bukan kenalanku. Song Jieun lamban itu tersenyum.

"annyeonghaseyo Bang Yongguk~ssi?"

Mulutku menganga, crap! A-apa namja ini yang akan kencan buta dengan Song Jieun? Heol~ pintar sekali bocah lamban ini mencari namja?

Yongguk kemudian duduk dihadapan kami, kebetulan aku dan Jieun duduk satu sofa dan namja tampan itu duduk dihadapan kami. Demi tuhan, aku melihat wajah Jieun memerah dan ia berkeringat banyak, hmm secepat itukah kau nerveous?

"eumm, panggil aku oppa .. dan sebaiknya kau memakai bahasa informal saja, aku bukan type kaku dalam mengenal orang"

"a-ah, nde.. oppa"

Aissh! Apa aku tidak dianggap disini? Malah mereka asyik mengobrol.

"Baekkie, kau melamun?"

Spruut! Soda yang kuminum tersemprot keluar mendengar Yongguk memanggilku dengan akrab. Buru-buru aku mengambil tissu dan mengelap bibirku yang belepotan.

"a-aniyo, gwenchana hyung..."

"ah mianhae, aku hampir saja mengabaikanmu" apanya yang hampir? Kalian berdua memang mengabaikanku!

"sepertinya selera berpakaianmu selain di klub cukup ekstrem ya? Apa karena kau berharap kencan buta juga? Kau terlihat manis ngomong-ngomong"

Jleb! Pikiranku entah mengapa terarah ke sesuatu yang negatif seperti bagaimana Yongguk bisa tau perubahan stylenya malam ini. Aku adalah namja dengan predikat nerd boy dan juga pekerjaanku yang sangat kuat menambah imejku sebagai nerd boy sejak SMA. Aku hampir tidak pernah memakai skinny jeans. Untuk malam ini entah mengapa aku ingin memakai skinny jeans dengan kaos v-neck hitam dipadu blazer hijau tua. Jieun bilang malam ini aku selevel uke cantik.

"itu karena aku ingin memakai baju ini saja hyung"kilahku cepat.

Tunggu. Kenapa Yongguk bisa tau style berpakaianku? Jangan bilang...

"ah, sepertinya kau memang melupakanku setelah 3 tahun berlalu"

Perhatianku terpusat penuh pada wajah tampan itu, surai hitam pekat dan pakaian modis itu benar-benar pas dengan Yongguk. 3 tahun lalu? Saat aku kuliah? Terlihat sekali dia bukan mahasiswa jurusanku yang di dominasi namja nerd sepertiku (aku jurusan design grafis), bagian dari diriku tidak ada yang membenarkan jika kita memang saling mengenal. Mana mungkinlah!

"mi-mianhae hyung, sepertinya begitu"

Setelah itu aku dilempari banyak pertanyaan oleh Yongguk (dan aku lupa bertanya bagaimana dia mengenalku), dia ternyata hampir masuk ke universitasku namun karena keinginan orang tuanya ia berpindah ke kanada dan kuliah bisnis disana. Yah, kubilang dia namja kaya, pintar, tampan, dan mempesona hampir sama seperti seseorang...

"Tiger! whassup!"

Delusiku hancur mendengar teriakan 2 oktaf dari belakang tubuhku. Otakku mengingat jelas suara ini. Suara namja yang mengusikku tiap malam. Tidak tidak tidak , tidak mungkin namja itu...

"oi Jung Daehyun! Long time no see"

Jung... Daehyun?

DAEHYUN DISINI?!

Byun Baekhyun POV end

#without you, you're my love sick  
>because I don't have you, I….#<p>

_flashback_

_Jung Daehyun, pria paling populer di kampus. Dia satu tahun di bawah Byun Baekhyun. Mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Dia lahir ditengah keluarga terhormat dan di segani juga di Korea. Ayahnya seorang pemimpin RS swasta di Seoul dan ibunya seorang pengacara. Sifatnya? Jangan kaget jika dia begitu terkenal karena keramahannya meski baru bertemu sekalipun. Senyuman manisnya selalu nampak dan jarang sekali menampakan wajah masam. Ibarat bunga matahari yang selalu nampak bercahaya. Pria yang memiliki ambisi terhadap chesse cake ini tidak punya pacar. Mohon garis bawahi itu. Semua gadis yang jatuh cinta padanya entah kenapa hanya berani memandangnya dari jauh karena satu hal... mereka harus pantas mendampingi Daehyun yang terlalu baik itu._

_"aku mencintaimu Daehyun-sii"_

_Daehyun menoleh sempurna dan mencari tahu siapa gadis yang mengutarakan perasaan padanya di perpustakaan. Kemudian kerutan di tengah alisnya terlihat, bukan seorang gadis namun mahluk manis dengan rambut almond dan kacamata frame penuh membingkai wajahnya yang menunduk. Daehyun mencoba menangkap wajah tertunduk itu, penasaran sekali._

_"nuguseyo?" tanya Daehyun sopan._

_"B-Byun Baekhyun imnida" jawabnya pelan karena ia berharap hanya Daehyun yang mendengarnya._

_"Baekhyun? Rasanya familiar, ah! Kau yang mendapatkan beasiswa dari Bangster corp itu kan? Oh daebak, salam kenal hyung, Jung Daehyun imnida!"_

_Baekhyun terkejut saat Daehyun menyalami dirinya dengan mudahnya. Jantung Baekhyun makin berpacu mendapat skinship seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi kemudian nyalinya menciut karena Daehyun sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya yang pertama tadi._

_"ada perlu apa hyung?" tanya Daehyun ambigu._

_Baekhyun lemas rasanya, sudah pasti dia di tolak jika harus mengulang pernyataan cintanya. Itu yang dikatakan orang. Baekhyun menggeleng dan meletakkan sebuah bento buatannya sendiri di depan meja Daehyun._

_"ada seorang sunbae menitipkan ini padamu, hanya saja dia tidak berani memberikan langsung jadi terimalah"_

_"ah jinjja? Gumawo" daehyun menerimanya dan kembali melanjutkan membaca buku. Baekhyun entah kenapa enggan pergi dari situ. Dia masih berdiri mengamati sosok yang diam-diam ia cintai itu._

_"hyung... duduklah"_

_"eh?" Baekhyun kaget_

_Daehyun mendongak dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang nampak terkejut. Baekhyun tidak mengerti, mata Daehyun seolah mengintimidasinya untuk tunduk padanya. Inikah ekspresi baru dari Daehyun?_

_"jika kau duduk..." dia memakai bahasa informal. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya bergetar menunggu apa yang dikatakan Daehyun._

_"...aku akan menerimamu setidaknya dengan pendekatan dahulu, bagaimana?"_

_"JINJJAYO?" Baekhyun menjerit tak percaya._

Baekhyun mendadak membeku ditempat mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu. Dirinya yang begitu nerd dengan lancang menyerahkan harga dirinya saat itu. Daehyun memang menerimanya namun ternyata kenyataan berkata lain. Baekhyun harusnya tahu, hari saat ia menyatakan cinta itu seminggu sebelum Daehyun berencana pindah ke Harvard. Percuma saja ia mendapatkan konfirmasi atas perasaannya sedangkan Daehyun setelah itu sibuk mengurus kepindahannya dan Byun Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya miris, dia tidak dianggap oleh Daehyun.

Dan harusnya ia memang berhenti bertindak lancang pada pria bermarga Jung itu dan pengikutnya yang setia... Chen dan Minah.

**flashback**

"Daehyun-ssi"

Baekhyun entah mendapat keberanian darimana ia sudah di depan Daehyun yang tengah duduk santai dengan buku tentang kedokteran di tangannya dan... ia bersama teman populernya.

"woah! Byun Nerdo! Daebak!" teriak Chen salah satu teman Daehyun.

Baekhyun tidak senang jika semua orang mengenalnya begitu, baginya ia tidak se-nerd itu hanya saja ia malas mengganti style berpakaiannya dan dia memang selalu sulit bicara jika ia tidak mengenal orang itu. Sialnya suara lumba-lumba Chen membuat mahasiswa sekitar kawasan fakultas kedokteran menoleh padanya.

"kau terlalu baik Dae, bahkan namja seperti ini juga berteman denganmu" kali ini yeoja yang selalu ada dimanapun Daehyun berada, Bang Minah supermodel yang di gilai namja-namja.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya setelah melihat bagaimana ekspresi Daehyun saat ini. Namja tampan itu hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi komentar teman-temannya tentang Baekhyun.

"heh! Ada perlu apa kau?" bentak Chen tidak suka melihat Baekhyun lama-lama.

"bisakah aku bicara dengan Daehyun? Berdua saja..."

"mworago? Berdua?" pekik Minah.

"dengar ya... harusnya kau sedikit tahu diri, kami tidak terima jika orang penjilat sepertimu berteman dengan Daehyun"

Baekhyun terhenyak dengan satu kata dari Chen. Sejak kapan dia menjadi penjilat? Jelas-jelas itu bohong.

"wah sepertinya dari ekspresimu kau pintar berakting juga"

"minah~ssi, aku benar- benar tidak tahu maksudmu"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY NAME , SLUT!"

Chen mencegah Minah yang hendak maju menghajar Baekhyun, sedangkan namja yang jelas-jelas sunbae mereka hanya bisa menahan diri dengan dada yang terasa sakit dan terhina. Kemudian disaat seperti itu ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi dan menampilkan breaking news yang biasa diedarkan lewat ponsel mahasiswa. 'BYUN BAEKHYUN, PENERIMA BEASISWA TERBESAR MEMILIKI ORIENTASI SEKSUAL MENYIMPANG'.

Baekhyun tertohok. Lututnya melemas seketika membaca headline buletin kampus. Matanya tanpa permisi mengeluarkan butiran bening yang panas. Kemudian indra pendengarnya menangkap suara dering ponsel disekitarnya, beritanya sudah diterima di seluruh penjuru kampus. Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan begini menakutkannya menjadi gay, dia mulai takut mengangkat dagunya menatap pandangan orang-orang padanya.

"wah, apa gay jaman sekarang memakai wajah dan kepolosannya untuk sebuah beasiswa? Oh Chen! Kau ingat donatur beasiswa yang datang kemarin itu? Bang Mir-ssi! Bukankah dia bukan straight?"

"whoa! Kebetulan macam apa itu? Menjijikan... kau... Byun..."

Baekhyun mencengkram ujung kemejanya dengan erat dan menunduk makin dalam karena ia sudah menangis dalam diam. Ia tak secengeng ini, namun inilah kenyataan yang tidak bisa ia hindari. Kenyataan yang tidak dapat diterima begitu saja oleh orang disekitarnya.

"cih, lihatlah sekarang dirimu... dan kudengar kau hidup dengan appamu yang juga seorang... gay? Hahaha keluarga menjijikan!" mulut Minah makin lancar mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas yang membuat orang disekitarnya menatap Baekhyun penuh intimidasi. Jadi karena donatur mereka seorang gay (menurut info Minah) memang bertindak tidak adil dengan memberikan Baekhyun beasiswa penuh S1nya begitu? Semua orang mulai bergosip tentang Baekhyun.

"KEUMANHAE! " teriak Baekhyun.

"jangan bawa nama ayahku... dia... bukan gay..." mata indah Baekhyun sudah basah. Seseorang menatapnya datar namun ada misteri dibaliknya.

"jeongmal? Apa kau akan terus menutupi ini semua Byun Baekhyun?! Dan apa maksudmu bicara berdua saja dengan Daehyun? Omo... apa kau bermaksud... menggoda Daehyun? Kau berniat membuatnya menjadi sepertimu? Oh my gad!"

Deg. Degub jantung Baekhyun makin terpompa cepat hingga ia tidak merasakan udara yang mengisi dadanya. Begitu sesak dan panas rasanya. Tak ayal keadaan sekitarnya makin bertambah ramai. Dia sudah dipastikan setelah ini beasiswanya terancam, bagi mahasiswa beasiswa di dunia ini ketakutan terbesar mereka sudah pasti bagaimana reputasi mereka di lingkungan kampus. Reputasi? Baekhyun berada dalam kondisi tahanan yang siap di penggal kepalanya.

Cemooh dari mulut orang-orang terlontar begitu saja. Tidak hanya bicara kasar, mereka melempari Baekhyun dengan sampah yang mereka pegang, bahkan ada yang menyiramnya dengan jus satu gelas penuh. Baekhyun begitu kacau sekarang, dia ingin pergi dari sini namun kakinya serasa dipaku ke tanah dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanya menangis dan berharap orang-orang berhenti mencemoohnya. Dia tau menjadi gay bukan hal yang baik, tapi ini murni dari perasaannya, perasaan menyenangkan pertama kali dalam hidupnya dan jangan salahkan dia jika itu semua karena seorang yang sejenis dengannya. Pria yang selalu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, pria yang suka memasang ekspresi blank saat melamun, pria yang makan seperti anak-anak, pria yang suka berselca, pria yang memiliki high note lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, pria hitam manis yang dicintai Baekhyun... Jung Daehyun

#my heart beats for you  
>I want to see you<br>so painful that I can't resist  
>I will tell you<br>I love you#

Pluk! Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu diatas kepalanya, tepatnya seperti sebuah jaket yang menutupi kepalanya yang menunduk. Matanya yang masih basah karena air mata sedang memfokuskan bayangan seseorang yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Tanpa diduga ocehan yang tadi di dengar Baekhyun sudah tidak ada, hening seperti kuburan.

PLAK! Baekhyun terkesiap dan buru-buru mendongak. Mulutnya yang hendak menjerit ditutupnya rapat-rapat.

Daehyun menampar Minah ditempat umum...

Dan Baekhyun ada dibelakangnya, dengan jaket Daehyun yang tersampir di kepalanya...

"kau sampah Bang Minah..." sedetik kemudian semua orang saling menyatakan kesan mereka melihat adegan itu dengan antusias yang berlebihan.

"Oppa..." Minah merengek dan masih memegang pipinya yang sangat memerah karena Daehyun menamparnya KERAS!

" tidak ada yang menjijikan di dunia ini selain kebohongan yang kau katakan barusan, Bang Mir adalah ayah baptisku. Kau kaget kan? Bagaimana kau bisa begitu bodoh tidak tau informasi ini? Oh tentang gosip beliau bukan straight, kau mengarangnya? Apa kau sudah siap di sidang oleh dewan kemahasiswaan hah?"

"oppa mianhae...!"

"tentu saja aku tidak sejahat itu, aku tau prestasimu dan mimpimu menjadi model internasional... aku tidak akan menghancurkanmu"

Minah tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, namun Baekhyun merasa sedikit kesal.

"tapi kau mengecewakanku... setelah aku pergi dari Seoul dan kembali lagi... jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku..." daehyun melangkah pergi menerobos kerumunan.

"OPPA!aarggghh!" Minah mengeram frustasi dan mendatangkan tatapan kasihan dari semua orang. Semua orang tahu bahwa Minah sangat menyukai Daehyun.

tebeceh ^^

keep or delete?

review juseyoo


	2. Chapter 2

DAEBAEK FANFICTION

CHAPTER 2

Momo story

kuhadiahkan kepada BAP untuk kemenangannya

saranghaeyo oppadeul, chukkae ^^

Baby aku bangga sama kalian :D

Happy Reading^^

Baekhyun perlahan juga meninggalkan tempat itu, dia berjalan tanpa arah ke bagian belakang kampus. Setelah membersihkan kekacauan ditubuhnya Baekhyun duduk bersandar di bangku kayu. Kampus mulai sepi karena hari sudah mulai malam. Baekhyun membeku ditempat, karena tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu yang kini tergeletak disebelahnya... jaket DAEHYUN.

"hhh... otthoke..." Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya yang memanas. Kali ini jantungnya berdegub kencang karena malu. Senyumnya mengembang melihat jaket hitam itu, tangannya meraba permukaan jaket kemudian ia heran melihat saku jaket yang menyembul. Diambilnya barang itu dan ternyata ponsel daehyun.

"omo! Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan ponselnya?! Aissh..!" baekhyun menyentuh smartphone putih itu dan menampilkan foto selca Daehyun yang membuat Baekhyun terpesona.

"aish! Bukan saatnya menatap wajah tampannya! Omo? Tidak diberi password? Uwooh 31 pesan? 15 panggilan?!" Baekhyun menjerit heboh melihat isi ponsel Daehyun, dia bimbang mengintip pesan itu. Tapi ia mulai mantap jika nomer terakhir di panggilan Daehyun pasti seseorang yang mengenal daehyun. Baekhyun menghubunginya.

"yeobseo? Apa kau Yongguk-ssi teman Daehyun?"

"YA! Ini aku Daehyun! Ke parkiran gedung E sekarang! Ppali!"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara melengking Daehyun. Ternyata bahaya juga efek suara Daehyun ditelinganya. Karena Daehyun yang mengangkat itu membuat Baekhyun berhenti bicara. Dia masih menganggap emosi Daehyun sedang tahap berbahaya mengingat pria yang biasa tersenyum seperti malaikat bisa menjadi menakutkan seperti tadi.

"hey... gwenchana?"

"n-ne..."

"cepatlah ke parkiran... kau akan pulang kemalaman nanti"

"ne..."

"kutunggu, cepatlah"

"ne..."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran. Berbagai pemikiran bermunculan dikepalanya. Bagaimana dia harus bersikap dihadapan Daehyun sekarang? Dia bahkan merasa lebih malu daripada dulu. Sebuah mobil audi hitam masih terparkir sendirian. Susana memang sudah sangat sepi, namun masih ada segelintir mahasiswa yang mengikuti kelas malam, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk Baekhyun takut, yaah mungkin setelah ini ada.

Baekhyun menahan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang melihat Daehyun keluar dari mobil dan berdiri bersandar di kap mobil. Baekhyun menunduk otomatis saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Dia menghentikan langkahnya kira-kira 2 meter dari Daehyun.

"mianhae" ucap Daehyun. Baekhyun terkejut, baginya tidak ada kesalahan yang Daehyun lakukan padanya, yeah kecuali karna dia membuat Baekhyun kesakitan menahan debaran jantungnya setiap saat.

"ti-tidak perlu, kau tidak salah apa-apa" sergah Baekhyun cepat. Kepalanya menggeleng imut dengan mata yang membesar dan berkilauan. Daehyun terdiam sejenak, sikap Baekhyun membuatnya berfikir jika Baekhyun sama sekali tidak manly, Daehyun saja bingung kenapa Baekhyun selalu tertunduk begitu. Yah si otak chesse cake ini bahkan tidak peka saat Baekhyun benar-benar tersipu jika bertemu pandang dengannya.

"mm... ponselku"

Baekhyun buru-buru memberikan jaket Daehyun dan membungkuk berulang sambil minta maaf.

"aku hanya butuh ponselku, kau bisa memakai jaketku... yah kukira bajumu masih kotor dan basah karena tadi"

Baekhyun mengedip pelan, dia tidak menyangka Daehyun mengungkapkan kalimat yang isinya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar malah tersenyum lebar.

"gwenchana, aku tidak kedinginan" karena kata-kata Daehyun tadi membuat suhu tubuhnya menghangat dan nyaman rasanya.

Bibir Daehyun mungkin mengering, karena dia benar-benar speechless setelah melihat senyuman lebar seorang namja imut itu. Tapi kemudian dia teringat kejadian seminggu lalu, Baekhyun menyatakan cinta padanya. Daehyun membuang wajahnya dan segera masuk mobil.

"hati-hati di jalan" ucap Baekhyun cepat.

Daehyun mempausekan tubuhnya sejenak. Dia merasakan sesuatu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat aneh.

"masuklah, kuantar pulang dan aku harap kau tidak menolak" teriak Daehyun dari dalam mobil.

Baekhyun entah kenapa menyesali tindakannya tadi. Harusnya dia tidak terlalu berambisi akan Jung Daehyun. Tawaran pulang bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai pasti membuatmu merasa spesial di mata orang itu. Salah besar. Saat ini bahkan Baekhyun melebarkan luka di hatinya dengan paksa, apalagi selain yang namanya diabaikan Daehyun. Namja tampan yang sedang menyetir itu mendiamkannya sepanjang perjalanan. Baekhyun sebenarnya mulai merasa Daehyun menerima kehadirannya tadi, tapi ekspresi Daehyun saat ini berkata lain.

"Bisakah kau melupakannya?"

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget, dia menoleh memastikan bahwa Daehyun bicara padanya. Saat ini mereka terjebak traffic light.

"Aa-pa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan jujur saja padamu, aku normal dan sehat"

"..."

"Kukira kau akan menyerah setelah kudiamkan seminggu"

"..."

"aku tidak bisa... akal sehatku menolak ini... kumohon-"

"aku mengerti!" potong Baekhyun cepat. Daehyun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya... sendu?

"aku sangat mengerti...maaf jika selama ini membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman"

Air mata itu terjatuh kembali, Daehyun menahan nafasnya seolah butiran bening di mata Baekhyun turun dengan slow motion. Tangannya mencengkram stir mobil ketat.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENANGIS LAGI! JANGAN PERNAH MENANGIS DIHADAPANKU!"

Baekhyun malah mengeluarkan isakannya dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Mata Daehyun benar-benar memancarkan amarah padanya. Baekhyun makin terisak.

Daehyun bersandar dengan wajah frustasi. Saat lampu sudah hijau dan Daehyun memutuskan terus menyetir menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Mereka sudah sampai di parkiran apartemen Baekhyun dan keadaan belum membaik sejak Baekhyun menangis tadi. Baekhyun melepas sealbeltnya, tangan kecilnya gemetaran hebat dan kesulitan membukanya. Dia menangis dalam mode diam. Kemudian tangan Daehyun terulur melepaskannya. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya depresi, makin kalut dengan sikap Daehyun. Kali ini pintu Daehyun tidak mau terbuka. Dia menarik pegangan pintu audi dengan paksa namun usahanya sia-sia. Daehyun memang sengaja tidak memencet tombol otomatis pintu mobilnya, dia bersandar tenang memperhatikan wajah putus asa Baekhyun.

"Tatap aku Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terhenti, dia menyerah. Mendengarkan semua ucapan Daehyun.

"Kau tidak akan seperti ini jika kau normal"

"Hidupmu akan lebih bahagia jika kau normal"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis merespon ucapan Daehyun. Mendadak dia merasa dikasihani oleh Daehyun dan itu membuat ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

" Aku tidak mau menjadi normal Jika mencintaimu sudah sangat membahagiakanku"

Pupil mata Daehyun bergerak tanpa arah, tidak meduga dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"gwenchana... aku akan berhenti menemuimu setelah ini, jadi kau akan tenang dan tidak terganggu dengan keberadaanku. Aku sudah terbiasa mengasingkan diriku darimu, aku pastikan itu"

"maaf Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengenggam tangannya erat. Permintaan maaf Daehyun mendengung ditelinganya, ia sudah berakhir sekarang.

"tidak, tidak, tidak aku yang minta maaf"

Baekhyun baru akan menatap Daehyun tapi namja itu menarik tangannya dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan pelukan hangat. Baekhyun tidak bercanda, pelukan Daehyun sangat hangat.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berpacu cepat dan sangat cepat. Entah kenapa ia malah merasakan detak jantung Daehyun sama cepatnya dengan dirinya. Justru ini yang membuat Baekhyun merelakan Daehyun. Tangannya terangkat mengait dipinggang Daehyun membalas pelukan erat.

Mereka berpelukan dalam diam, bahkan Daehyun seperti seorang namja yang sedang meredakan tangisan kekasihnya dengan mengelus surai almond Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun yang melepas pelukan mereka.

"istirahatlah Baekhyun, selamat malam"

"araseo, kau juga. Selamat malam"

Baekhyun tidak segera masuk ke apartemennya melainkan menangis terisak didepan pintu ruangannya. Dia bersandar ditembok seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Daehyun sudah pergi 2 jam yang lalu dan dirinya terus menangis selama 2 jam. Dia tidak peduli dengan matanya besok karena ia akan bolos seharian.

"Baekkie! Omo! Ada apa denganmu?!"

Baekhyun menoleh melihat seorang yeoja berlari panik kearahnya. Yeoja hitam manis itu jongkok memeriksakan keadaan temannya Byun Baekhyun yang sangat kacau.

"Ya! Paboya! Ceritakan padaku!"

"sudah berakhir Jieun... aku sudah tamat"

Ctak! " aawwwh!" Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan karena Jieun menjitak kepalanya keras. Ia hendak protes namun Jieun malah tersenyum manis padanya. Senyuman hangat seperti ibunya dan itu membuat Baekhyun membalas senyumannya.

"gwenchana... kau akan cepat dewasa Baek, dan cinta yang didapat orang dewasa lebih melimpah dan kekal karena kau akan disambut dengan yang namanya 'kesetiaan' Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, dia mengelus surai cokelat Jieun dengan sayang. Yeoja yang menjadi teman kecilnya ini memang sangat berharga, dia berjanji akan menjaga dan menyayangi Jieun sebagai seorang kakak. Kesetiaan? Itu sebuah kata yang terpatri dihatinya hingga sekarang atau selamanya.

Flashback off

Dia hanya bisa menonton Yongguk yang sedang menyapa teman. Namja dengan rambut cokelat karamel itu berdiri membelakanginya. Mereka berbincang seakan 100 tahun tidak bertemu. Jieun pun mulai nampak sendu, mungkin dipikiran yeoja itu dia tidak sebegitu menariknya sampai Yongguk 15 menit tidak mengobrol dengannya, tadi saja Yongguk ngobrol dengan Baekhyun begitu lama dan Yongguk lah yang banyak bertanya, sekarang datang lagi temannya yang membuat suasana seperti reuni teman sekolah saja. Dua pasang sahabat itu melongo saat Daehyun duduk disamping Yongguk dan mereka kembali ngobrol.

"ya, kita pergi saja" bisik Baekhyun pada Jieun.

"michi, mana mungkin..."

"kau mau terus menonton mereka? Aku muak tau"

Jieun juga sebal. Dia hanya membalas Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun jadi tambah kesal dan mencubit pipi Jieun. Itulah yang dilakukan Baekhyun jika Jieun mulai merajuk padanya.

"appo!" sialnya Jieun menjerit karena Baekhyun begitu keras mencubitnya.

Suasana mendadak berubah. Baekhyun merasakan hawa dingin menyelubungi tubuhnya karena entah kenapa ia begitu takut. Takut akan seseorang yang menyadari dirinya dan kmudian mengenal-

"siapa mereka Bang?"... nya

"oh, dia Jieun dan disebelahnya Baekkie teman Jieun. Mereka tamuku disini"

Baekhyun gugup. Kini mata tajam Daehyun bersiborok dengan mata Baekhyun yang dihiasi eyeliner yang menurut Jieun membuat Baekhyun tampak cantik. Sesaat kemudian jantung Baekhyun menghangat, tatapan Daehyun begitu mengena relung hatinya yang menjadi begitu bahagia setelah sekian lama. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"sudah la.."

"Bang, aku sedang bersama teman kuliahku, kami akan minum disana, kau bergabunglah setelah selesai dengan mereka"

"ah bagaimana kalau sekarang saja? Kajja Baekkie, aku akan mentraktirmu minum"

"kalau begitu aku kesana dulu Bang, bye"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, dia hanya menurut saat Yongguk menariknya ke bar. Pikiran namja cantik ini entah terbang kemana, dia bahkan tidak menyadari tangan Yongguk yang memegangnya erat dan tatapan sedih Jieun padanya.

Baekhyun tidak bicara apapun. Hatinya begitu kacau saat ini. Dia harusnya tau, tau bahwa hal ini pasti terjadi. Karena... pria itu adalah seorang Jung yang sangat ia kenal.

"minum Baek" tawar Yongguk. Ia menyodorkan segelas wine di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun meminumnya sekali teguk. Ia tidak peduli dengan kandungan alkohol yang diminumnya, karena tubuhnya ini punya toleransi tinggi pada alkohol. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya mencari Jieun, dia baru ingat bahwa Jieun tidak ada di dekatnya begitu pula Yongguk. Kemudian ponsel Baekhyun berdering, Jieun menelfon.

"yeoboseo Baek, aku dalam perjalanan pulang"

"MWO? Apa maksudmu? Kau meninggalkan aku disini?"

"mianhae, tiba-tiba aku teringat punya tugas presentasi untuk kuliah besok. Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"apa lagi?"

"temani oppa barang sebentar, kau jangan pulang terlalu cepat nee... bilang padanya permintaan maafku, emm.. hhh"

Baekhyun merasa janggal, dia tiba-tiba teringat ekspresi Jieun beberapa waktu lalu.

"kau menangis? Kau dimana?"

"a-aniyo... jebal Baekkie..."

"arraseo... cepatlah pulang dan istirahat, jangan membuat alasan tugas presentasi lagi pabbo"

"gumawo Baekki... eh boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hn"

"namja tadi, yang bersama Yongguk oppa, bukankah dia yang dulu ke apartemen lamamu? Itu lho, saat aku mampir kerumahmu dan aku bilang berpapasan dengan namja tampan diparkiran"

Baekhyun menutup matanya kesal. Dugaannya benar, bahkan Jieun masih mengingat Daehyun saat mengantarnya pulang ke rumah dulu. Matanya mencari sosok Daehyun dan menemukan namja tampan itu sedang duduk dengan meminum winenya bersama 2 orang yeoja berpakaian sexy.

"dasar Jung pabbo" sinis Baekhyun yang mendadak menjadi pengamat Daehyun.

Sret! Mata mereka bertemu. Saling menunjukan eksitansinya di club yang sangat ramai itu. Seluruh pandangan Baekhyun menjadi mozaik, kecuali namja bermarga Jung itu. Baekhyun sangat jelas melihat sosok Daehyun, seolah gambar HD dengan fokus tercanggih.

Kali ini Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa ia tumbuh dewasa dengan baik. Bagi dirinya yang masa lalu, menatap orang yang dicintai dengan tatapan seperti ini pasti akan ketakutan dan kesalahpahaman. Tapi sekarang, Baekhyun sudah dewasa dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Dia tidak akan malu tapi membalas tatapan Daehyun dengan ucapan tersirat di dalamnya.

Aku hidup dengan baik Jung Daehyun...

"mau turun ke lantai dansa Baekkie?" suara besar Yongguk mengalihkannya. Pria yang tak kalah tampan dari Daehyun itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Daehyun. Baekhyun bingung dia penari terburuk.

"tidak usah saja hyung, aku akan minum saja disini, kumohon jangan memaksaku" rengek Baekhyun dengan mata memohon yang sangat imut.

"baiklah, kutraktir minum saja" Yongguk langsung menyerah diserang mata kucing itu. Dia duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"eh? Aku sudah memesan hyung, lagipula disini emm agak mahal, kau tahu kan gaji editor itu musiman?"

"kata siapa aku akan mengeluarkan uang? Ini tempat kerjaku, mereka tidak akan marah jika kita tidak meninggalkan bayaran di meja"

"kau kerja disini? Manajer? DJ? Hebat sekali kau bisa diterima di club termahal di Seoul ini, geez... ini kan milik perusahan paling menyeram... tunggu... apa hubunganmu dengan Bangster corp?" mata Baekhyun mendadak mode awas. Dia baru teringat hal luar biasa.

"Bangster corp? Aku putra tunggal mereka"

.God.

Kerincingan uang menjadi background music sekarang. Siapa menyangka Baekhyun kembali berurusan dengan orang-orang penting setelah sekian lama. Dia dilabrak oleh Minah yang supermodel dan sekarang dia sangat amat terkenal, lalu Chen aka Kim Jongdae yang sangat terkenal sebagai pengacara nasional Korea yang sangat representative bahkan ia menjadi anggota kementrian paling muda di Korea, kemudian si bodoh Jung Daehyun yang dulu adalah anak seorang Dokter paling dihormati di Korea. Hmm, dia tidak tahu banyak lagi karen Daehyun hijrah ke Harvard dan sepertinya ia baru datang hari ini.

"kau lupa? Aku dan Daehyun saudara?"

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang, jadi intinya pembicaraan mereka yang tadi adalah Yongguk tahu segalanya tentang Baekhyun karena dia anak tunggal donatur di kampusnya, teman/saudara dekat Daehyun, dan Baekhyun berharap Yongguk tidak jijik jika dia tahu satu lagi rahasianya.

"Apa kau masih seorang gay?"

Jleb. Oh Dewa kebohongan... berpihaklah padaku!

"aku tahu kau dulu... emm menyukai Daehyun"

Jleb. Maukah kau menggali kuburku Yongguk? Seperti MV itu...

"gwenchana, aku berteman dengan siapapun termasuk gay"

Jleb. Selamat tinggal ...\maaf kalau Baekhyun mendadak OOC gini hehe\

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Tapi pembawaan Yongguk yang santai itu membuatnya terlarut dan merasa nyaman. Dia bisa tertawa lepas mendengar joking yang dibuat Yongguk karena dia sangat lucu menirukan suara orang. Perlahan Baekhyun tahu bagaimana sifat Yongguk. Pria ini begitu mudah membuat orang disekitarnya tersenyum, magnet yang kuat dan memiliki scent manly sangat kuat. Tidak heran jika yeoja paling chic seperti Jieun sangat tertarik padanya.

"ah hyung, aku pulang ya, ini sudah sangat malam, terima kasih traktirannya"

"ok, datanglah sering-sering Baek"

Baekhyun pamit pulang dan segera menuju parkiran, dia membawa mobil kodok hitam keluaran 1999, sudah tua sih soalnya gaji Baekhyun tidak meningkat secara drastis. Lalu karena dia tidak sabaran memiliki sebuah mobil maka dia memutuskan membeli mobil klasik saja.

"HOEEK"

"huwoo!" Baekhyun berteriak ketakutan. dia mendengar suara aneh di belakang mobilnya. Baekhyun malah jongkok menutup matanya sambil merapal.

"mianhae, aku tidak menganggu anda, kumohon pergilah, aku berjanji tidak akan kembali ke club, mianhae, hiks ummaa!" Baekhyun merapal mantranya. Lucu sekali, pria 25 tahun yang paranoid akan hantu.

BRUK! Kali ini suara debaman yang keras, seperti seseorang yang terjatuh. Baekhyun perlahan merangkak seperti bayi ke bagian belakang mobilnya. \aku kok bayanginnya imut banget ya? :D\

Seorang namja telungkup dengan pakaian yang Baekhyun ingat milik seseorang.

"mwo? Jung Daehyun? Ya! Daehyun!"

Jung Daehyun POV

Hangat...Ahh sejak kapan kasur dikamarku begitu hangat dan nyaman...Kurasa aku masih bermimpi...hm sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermimpi. Tanganku kugerakkan perlahan, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Apa aku bermimpi tidur dengan yeoja? Woah, apa kali ini Jeon Ji Hyun mendatangi mimpiku? Wkwkwk. Aku membuka mata perlahan. Ahh aku memang sedang bermimpi, lihatlah cahaya matahari yang membias namun tidak kurasakan panas, dan lihatlah tirai putih bersih yang melambai karena angin dan yang paling penting, dihadapanku seorang yeoja yang sedang menutup matanya, wajah malaikat yang masih tertidur. Aku terpesona melihat betapa mulusnya wajah ini, lihatlah bulu mata panjangnya dan hidung kecil yang bangir. Bibir itu... berwarna pink dan tipis.

"good morning cheonsa" ucapku sambil terkekeh. Ini mimpi indah _man_!

Cup! Kukecup dahinya. Cup! Kukecup matanya. Cup! Kukecup pipinya. Aku tersenyum melihat bibir itu, perlahan aku mengecupnya.

"eunggh" yeoja asing itu mengeluh, dia mulai bergerak menandakan akan bangun. Aku terdiam melihatnya. Ahh cantiknya~

"Jam berapa ini? Aissh! Aku harus ke penerbit!" ucapnya dengan mata masih tertutup.

Tunggu, rasanya familiar dengan suara ini. Jangan katakan bahwa ini... bukan mimpi?

TBC

oh ya, sekedar alasan kenapa aku milih BYG dan Daehyun untuk main cast ini, karena mereka bener-bener karismatik di album ini, suer! liat foto fansign Daehyun gilak! cakep banget! dan liat live perform BYG pas nyanyi 1004 part "i need you" wuihh rasanya pengen terbang ke korea dan bilang " i'm here Bang!" hehehe

oh ya, aku ga tau bakal cinta segitiga atau ngga, atau mungkin ada yang request my jerapah? oh NO! pasti fenomenal banget deh ni kopel highnote dengan adanya orang ketiga si jerapah sexy -_-

oh thanks buat yang review^^

mian ga bisa bales 1-1... tapi aku baca kok review kalian :)

oh kalau ada yang punya ide cerita kelanjutan ini aku terima banget! hehe

sankyu :D


	3. Chapter 3

LOVESICK

JUNG DAEHYUN

X

BYUN BAEKHYUN

BY. MOMO

chapter 3

thanks to:

ohristi95, Zhiecho, lili, , U hee, Riyoung17, dewikhukhu98, SHINeexo, ssnowish, Blacknancho, inggit, nonabaozi, taeng

xxx

Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar itu malah menyusupkan tubuhnya makin dekat pada Daehyun, namja manis itu terbelalak kaget. Sudah sepenuhnya ia sadar bahwa mahluk disebelahnya adalah Baekhyun, sunbaenya, namja nerd yang pernah ia tolak, dan sekarang ia ada dirumahnya Baekhyun... dikamarnya! What the-

"huwaa!" lengkingan nyaring 5 oktaf mendengung di telinga Baekhyun. tubuhnya mendarat kasar di lantai kamarnya karena Daehyun menendangnya tanpa basa-basi.

Baekhyun berdiri linglung masih memegangi telinganya yang mungkin perlu diperiksakan ke THT. Dia melihat Daehyun diujung ranjangnya. Wajah Baekhyun seperti kebakaran, merah dan panas. Kejadian semalam berputar dikepalanya.

Flashback

"ugh! Ya! Jung Daehyun! Jangan bergerak-gerak!" Baekhyun kepayahan menarik tubuh mabuk Daehyun memasuki lift apartemennya. Untung saja tetangganya tidak terganggu dengan igauan Daehyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lega setelah meletakkan Daehyun dilantai lift. Tangannya hampir kram dan ia mulai merasakan pengaruh alkohol.

"sial, kukira aku takkan mabuk" Baekhyun bercermin di dinding lift dan melihat refleksi dirinya dengan wajah memerah.

"agashi... kita mau kemana?" racau Daehyun.

Baekhyun menendang lutut Daehyun keras. Agashi katanya? Dasar orang mabuk!

Sesampainya di apartemen, namja mungil yang membopong namja tampan itu menjatuhkannya di ranjang. Baekhyun melepaskan sepatu Daehyun dan melemparnya ke ujung kamar. Tubuhnya sudah kelelahan sekali.

"aish! Aku harus tidur dimana kalau begini!"

Baekhyun menoleh melihat Daehyun yang sudah terpejam namun masih bergumam tak jelas. Lalu melihat tangannya yang digenggam Daehyun erat sekali.

"Jangan membuatku seperti dulu lagi Jung Pabbo, hhh... ini salahmu"

Ucapan dan hati Baekhyun sedang beradu saat ini, dia berusaha keras mengabaikan Daehyun tadi namun badannya bergerak secara naluri. Baekhyun takut dia akan berakhir seperti dulu dan kenyataan baru yang akan ia dengar besok.

"kapan aku bisa dewasa jika episode baru denganmu diputar lagi?"

Daehyun melepaskan genggamannya dan merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring. Baekhyun memandangi telapak tangannya yang terasa kosong.

"sepertinya aku yang tidak pernah mengakhiri episode ini dari awal, sial kau Jung..."

Baekhyun tidur di samping Daehyun yang sedang membelakanginya. Dia menatap punggung Daehyun dengan pancaran kerinduan. Meski 3 tahun ia jalani dengan tenang tanpa mengingat masa lalu namun sekarang tidak berarti. Cintanya terlalu besar, kesetiannya terlalu kuat.

Daehyun merubah lagi posisi tidurnya, kali ini menghadap Baekhyun. baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Dari jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat ada tahi lalat dikantung mata kiri Daehyun, kulitnya ternyata sama mulusnya dengan Baekhyun, dan lagi... bibir Daehyun tebal dan merah.

"a-apa yang kau lihat Baekhyun! haish!" Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat. Tidak menyangka akan begini anehnya melihat Daehyun berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"oke... gwenchana... tenanglah Baek... kendalikan dirimu..."

Baekhyun kemudian memaksakan tidur dan berharap Daehyun tidak melakukan gerakan aneh saat tidur.

Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, Tuhan memberikan hal indah dipagi hari tepat sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Morning kiss dari Daehyun. hahaha

Sekarang hari Selasa jam 8 pagi, sudah menjadi rutinitas mendatangi kantor penerbit. Memang sih setiap hari Baekhyun kesana, namun ini hari Selasa dan jadwalnya sudah terisi penuh dengan deadline dan meeting dengan author. Dia tidak pernah mensia-siakan waktu, sekali terlambat maka makin menumpuk pekerjaannya. Tapi nyatanya...

"aku sudah bilang padamu Jung mabuk berat. Melihatmu mabuk hingga pingsan aku terpaksa membawamu. Aku tidak tahu rumahmu dan terpaksa membawamu ke apartemenku. Selesai"

Baekhyun menatap kesal pada Daehyun yang masih memandangnya tajam.

"pembohong" ucap Daehyun setelah jeda yang panjang.

"mwo? Aku tidak bohong! Ya! Kau sebaiknya pergi sekarang!"

"kau mengusirku tanpa memberiku makan?"

"Ya Tuhan! Kau ini kaya Jung Daehyun! Beli diluar !"

"kurasa dompetku tertinggal di mobil"

"aku tidak punya waktu! Lagipula aku hanya punya bahan makanan dan itu mentah!"

"kalau begitu masakkan untukku"

"Apa aku ini Ibumu?! Haisshh! Oke! AKU AKAN MEMASAK!"

"hehehe"

Jadilah sekarang Baekhyun berkutat di dapur. Daehyun duduk di meja makan yang menghadap dapur. Kepalanya ia letakkan di meja dan matanya mengawasi Baekhyun yang sedang memakai apronnya.

"kulihat kau punya daging, bisakah..."

"DAGING?! Sini berikan dagingmu!" sambar Baekhyun galak. Daehyun tertawa keras, ekspresi Baekhyun yang kesal sangat lucu karena wajahnya sudah merah. Mungkin juga tekanan darahnya diatas 120 sekarang.

"Apa pekerjaanmu Baek?" Daehyun mencoba membuka percakapan karena merasa tidak enak memerintah Baekhyun tadi.

"Editor, haishh dimana kutaruh garam"

"Editor? Berapa gajimu?"

Trak! Baekhyun sengaja memukulkan spatulanya ke penggorengan. Dia berbalik menatap Daehyun.

"sangat kecil! Jadi hargai kebaikanku karena memasakkan bahan makanan 2 hariku pada perut buncitmu!"

"aku tidak buncit!" daehyun mendekat pada Baekhyun, dia sangat tersinggung karena banyak orang yang sangat dekat dengannya pasti menyebutnya begitu sebab dia makan dengan tidak normal.

"mau apa kau? Jangan menggangguku! Pergi!" usir Baekhyun.

"kau keren Baek"

Baekhyun merasakan ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Dia baru saja mendengar hal tak terduga , Daehyun memujinya.

"sudah sekian lama tidak bertemu, kau banyak berubah, sepertinya kau sangat menikmati hidupmu, ahh aku iri"

Baekhyun meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya dengan hening, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik membalas Daehyun.

"aku pasti begini karena karma darimu Baek, mian"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Dia risih mendengar kata maaf dari seseorang yang sudah sekian lama ingin ia lupakan.

"karma? Karma seperti apa yang kau dapatkan? Aku bahkan sudah melupakannya" sinis Baekhyun. Jujur ia paling benci adu mulut, tapi rasa penasarannya ternyata terselip ditengah obrolan.

"apa masih belum selesai?" doweeng! Ternyata Daehyun sudah terlanjur meneteskan air liurnya melihat isi penggorengan yang menampilkan visual nasi goreng kimchi dengan aroma yang menggugah selera.

"aissh... makanlah!"

"nee!"

Daehyun menyendokkan nasi goreng ke mangkok untuk yang keempat. Baekhyun hanya duduk dihadapan Daehyun dengan mangkok miliknya yang masih penuh belum terjamah. Melihat Daehyun makan sudah cukup membuatnya kenyang.

"ahh enaknya Baek!" puji Daehyun dengan gaya mendramatisir.

"Jinjja? aku sering memakannya tapi rasanya tidak spesial"

"kojimal! Ini sangat enak! Kau istri idaman Baek!"

Siiing. Ada kata aneh ditengah kalimat Daehyun, dan Baekhyun yakin namja pemakan/? Segalanya itu tidak menyadarinya karena dia masih terus memakan nasi dengan lahap. Baekhyun? Dia meremas ujung bajunya erat, bagaimanapun juga kalimat spontan Daehyun berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak menggila.

Drrtt drrttt drrrt

"yobseoohh!" Daehyun mengangkat ponselnya dan menekan tombol loudspeker sambil terus makan.

"hyung! Kau dimana? Eomma mencarimu pabo!"

"oh kau, aku dirumah Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun? apa itu nama motel?"

"YA! Berikan ponselmu!" baekhyun siap meledakkan amarahnya pada bocah yang bicara dengan Daehyun.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida! Dan nama Baekhyun terlalu cantik untuk nama motel ,bocah!"

"ah jadi kau noona..."

"noona? HYUNG! HYUNG!"

"hehehe mian, dimana rumahmu hyung?"

Baekhyun mengambil jeda sebentar, sedangkan Daehyun terkikik. Tidak menyangka ada orang lain yang sama marahnya seperti dirinya jika berbicara dengan dongsaengnya.

"Apartemen Ilssan dekat J-mart, cepat jemput hyung pabomu ini"

"siapa bilang aku akan menjemputnya? Aku hanya bertanya"

"yaishhh!"

"oh, ternyata aku didepan J-mart, aku mampir hyung, bangapta" tut. Baekhyun mengigiti ponsel Daehyun dengan garang. "andwee!" erang Daehyun.

"annyeong, Jung Taehyun imnida, bangapseumnida"

Baekhyun berdiri angkuh di depan pintu masuk, melihat dari dekat sosok dongsaeng Daehyun. Bocah yang kira-kira masih SMP dengan rambut warna cokelat karamel. Sedikit terkejut karena Taehyun agak mirip dengannya.

"hyung kau dimana?" Taehyun masuk ke rumah Baekhyun tanpa izin dari pemilik rumah yang membentaknya tadi.

"aku mau mandi dulu V, duduklah di ruang makan. Apa kau bawa mobil?"

Bocah SMP itu duduk dengan tenang di kursi dan menyambut bahagia choco chips dalam toples di depannya.

"nee, aku membawa mobilmu, semalam Yongguk hyung mengantarnya ke rumah"

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada kedua saudara itu, kelakuan mereka sangat mirip dan menyusahkan. Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya membersihkan ranjangnya. Suara shower dari kamar mandinya terdengar sampai luar. Namja manis itu terdiam, dia tidak tahu kenapa keadaan malah jadi seperti ini. Daehyun kembali ke hidupnya, dengan penampilan super tampan seperti semalam, namun ada yang berubah. Baekhyun enggan menyebutnya tapi Daehyun yang sekarang sangat membuatnya canggung daripada sifat dinginnya dulu. Entahlah ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Daehyun selama ini.

"ugh!kenapa aku meletakkannya tinggi sekali sih?" Baekhyun mencoba menggapai sprainya yang ia letakkan di bagian atas lemarinya. Meski sudah menjinjit sampai tumitnya kram, tangannya belum menggapai ujung sprai.

"se-sedikit lagi" tangan mungilnya menarik sprai putih itu namun keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang. Kakinya yang kram membawa tubuhnya terjatuh. Baekhyun sudah mengantisipasinya, namun jika sampai ia terkilir pasti akan repot.

"hup! Ketangkap kau!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya menyadari bahwa ia mendarat dengan mulus di gendongan seseorang. Jung Daehyun dengan wangi sabunnya dan rambut basahnya. Baekhyun bersyukur karena Daehyun tidak keluar dengan telanjang dada. Seketika wajahnya memerah hebat, posisinya seperti adegan drama yang biasa ditonton Jieun, sangat klasik jika Baekhyun melihatnya di tv. Namun kenyataannya dia bisa mengerti bagaimana pemeran wanita bisa membeku dan malu saat pemeran pria menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh.

"jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh Baek, aku hanya menolong kepalamu dari benturan"

Dingin. Baekhyun merasakan aura itu lagi, dan sialnya ia diposisi sangat membingungkan. Baekhyun turun dari gendongan Daehyun dan berdiri canggung seperti anak SD yang hendak dihukum.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Baek?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap orbs hitam Daehyun. D aehyun memiliki mata yang hangat namun akan berbeda jika ia juga menguarkan aura dinginnya. Kesimpulannya, Baekhyun kagum melihat cara Daehyun menutupi sifat dinginnya dengan senyuman hangat yang seolah palsu.

"Apa kau pikir aku tahu Jung?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"kau pasti sangat membenciku ya?"

Benci?

Bukan benci yang Baekhyun kira, namun lebih dari itu. Daehyun sudah merubah seluruh hidupnya. Sejak kebenaran bahwa dirinya gay terkuak di kampus, dirinya sudah dijauhi banyak orang. Pihak kampus bahkan melayangkan surat untuk orang tua Baekhyun. mereka dipanggil untuk memindahkan Baekhyun ke kampus lain karena kampus tidak bisa menahan isu kelainan Baekhyun. jelas ini memberikan banyak kehancuran padanya. Baekhyun terisolasi dari lingkungannya, orang tuanya bahkan ikut terseret. Sehun, Ayah Baekhyun sampai dipindah tugaskan oleh tempat kerjanya di Busan. Meski Baekhyun sudah cukup dewasa saat itu namun luka batinnya selamanya membekas. Baekhyun tidak tahu ada di level berapa kadar kebenciannya sekarang.

"aku mungkin sudah seperti bajingan untukmu, apa kau mengutukku saat itu Baek? Apa kau bersumpah pada Tuhan?"

Baekhyun merasakan tekanan besar pada dirinya. Semua ucapan Daehyun terdengar mengerikan, dia bahkan tidak tahu respon apa yang ia berikan. Dia mengutuk Daehyun?

"maaf bicaraku mulai aneh, terima kasih bantuannya"

Daehyun mengemasi barang-barangnya dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. namja mungil itu tersentak setelah Daehyun menutup pintu kamarnya. Kakinya melangkah keluar bermaksud menyusul Daehyun. Tapi namja itu sudah pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara lain. Ternyata saudara kandung Daehyun masih dirumahnya. Bocah SMP itu menatap Baekhyun bingung, dia tidak kalah terkejutnya melihat kakaknya keluar dengan tergesa-gesa ditambah air muka Daehyun yang mengingatkannya akan suatu hal buruk yang pernah terjadi.

"Kenapa Daehyun hyung begitu? Jelaskan padaku!"

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya frustasi, kakinya berangsur melemah dan akhirnya terduduk di lantai.

"dia tidak pernah seperti ini selain kejadian 3 tahun lalu... siapa kau sebenarnya Baekhyun hyung?"

"aku adalah namja GAY! Dan aku mencintai HYUNGMU!"

TBC

GIIMANAAA? aduh sempet pesimis nih sama kelanjutannya, mudah ditebak ga? oya karna ada yang req V bts akhirnya saya keluarkan hahahaha...

aku harap sih makin banyak yang ngeriview jd kan makin tau antusiasnya, nilai plus deh buat yang review terpanjang :D

makasih banget readers,,, eh panggil aku momo aja ya biar deket kekekeke

masih penasaran? pencet dong tombol reviewnya :)


	4. Chapter 4

DAEBAEK FIC

**"LOVESICK"**

JUNG DAEHYUN X BYUN BAEKHYUN

Taehyungg bengong untuk sekian menit. Dia tak henti-hentinya memakan biskuit ditangannya dengan cepat. Kemudian dia mendekati Baekhyun dan memegang tangannya.

"ternyata hari ini datang, akhirnya aku bertemu namja yang menyukai Daehyun hyung!"

Blush! Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalimat itu terlontar dari Taehyung. Muka Baekhyun memerah karena Taehyung masih menatapnya kagum.

"apa kau... tidak merasa aneh denganku?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"sebenarnya aneh hyung, soalnya banyak sekali yeoja cantik diluar sana. Tapi kupikir seleramu bagus!hahaha"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Berarti Taehyung memuji hyungnya sendiri begitu?

"apa orang sering salah mengiramu yeoja hyung? Kau cantik lho! Mataku tidak pernah salah menilai orang"

Baekhyun mengipasi wajahnya cepat.

"kau lebih pandai merawat diri dibanding eommaku, lihat jari-jarimu lembut sekali!"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"ternyata Daehyun hyung benar, kau ini malaikat"

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya menegang mendengar nama Daehyun. Dia menatap Taehyung ragu. Semua pujian itu... apa benar Taehyung diberitahu Daehyun? Jika itu benar mungkinkah Daehyun juga mencintainya?

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Berbagai kemungkinan sudah ia duga, dulu sebelum dia menyatakan perasaannya Baekhyun pikir jika Daehyun benar-benar gay pasti dia sangat perhatian dan romantis. Bahkan jika Daehyun straight, Baekhyun yakin dia bisa menjadi teman baik Daehyun. Karena yang dia tahu... Daehyun sangat baik hati.

"malaikat? Jika aku tidak mirip yeoja pasti dia akan menyebutku psycho karena mencintainya"

"hyung... itu tidak mungkin kan?"

"apa kau pernah mendengar... kalau Daehyun menyukaiku?"

Taehyung diam. Baekhyun sudah memperkirakannya, tadi saja Daehyun benar-benar marah padanya. Dia membicarakan karma dan kebencian Baekhyun karena menolak cintanya.

"Berita bahwa ada seorang gay yang menyukai hyung tersebar hingga petinggi Appa, seluruh keluarga besar Jung bahkan membawa masalah ini ke rapat keluarga. Saat itu aku masih sekolah dasar jadi tidak begitu paham tentang apa yang terjadi. Mian Baekhyun hyung... keluarga kami sangat membenci hal tabu seperti itu"

Mata indah Baekhyun terbelalak. Taehyung tiba-tiba memberitahu apa yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu. Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menetralkan degub jantungnya. Dia harus bersiap mendengar kisah Daehyun.

"apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Hari itu mungkin hari terburuk di hidup Daehyun Hyung, kau tahu kan lusa setelah itu hyung akan transfer ke Harvard?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Xxx0000xxxx

3 tahun lalu, kediaman Jung. Malam keberangkatan Daehyun ke Harvard.

"Apa maksud Ayah?" Daehyun serasa tersambar petir begitu mendengar kalimat yang sudah terlontar dari mulut ayah kandungnya Jung Yunho.

"Ayah akan mengirimmu ke Australia, dan kau didaftarkan sebagai mahasiswa jurusan bisnis"

"Tapi aku hampir lulus kedokteran dan..."

"JUNG DAEHYUN!"

"APALAGI AYAH?! APA SALAHKU KALI INI?!"

"ayah lakukan semua ini untuk kebaikanmu, dan sejak kapan kau berani menaikkan suaramu didepan Ayah?"

Daehyun menunduk, tidak berani menaikkan wajahnya untuk menatap namja yang merawatnya dari kecil. Daehyun tahu seperti apa Appanya, Yunho adalah orang paling ambisius di dunia. Yunho mengatur semua hidup keluarganya. Termasuk dirinya, dia membuat Yunho kecewa saat Daehyun memilih jurusan kedokteran dibanding Bisnis. Tanpa diduga Yunho mengijinkan dia masuk universitas kedokteran. Namun namja berkuasa itu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membawa Daehyun sepenuhnya. Mungkin saat ini hidupnya akan digenggam selamanya oleh Yunho. Hanya karena petinggi bergosip tentangnya, hanya karena Baekhyun mencintainya...

"Ayah akan menjauhkanmu dari namja menjijikan itu"

"setidaknya dia punya nama Ayah"

"cih. Kau ingin membelanya? Kau tidak sadar siapa dalang semua ini? Pelacur bernama Byun Baekhyun"

Daehyun melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Ayahnya.

"Jangan melihatku begitu Daehyun, Ayah sudah memberinya hukuman setimpal yang membuatnya jera untuk mendekatimu, percuma saja jika kau ternyata terlanjur menyukainya"

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA!"

"baguslah, tapi rumor ini tidak bisa ditarik lagi. Kau memang harus pergi dari Korea tapi Ayah akan memberimu pilihan"

"Ayah! Bagaimanapun juga aku akan tetap belajar kedokteran! Jika Baekhyun yang jadi alasan semua ini kurasa Ayah keterlaluan! Jangan pernah berfikir aku juga mencintainya! Aku membencinya! Dia terlalu naif! Dia bahkan seperti wanita dengan tangannya yang kecil itu! Dia bukan kriteria orang yang kuajak berteman! Jadi... biarkan aku menjadi dokter"

"HAHAHAHAHA" Jung Yunho tertawa begitu keras. Semua penghuni rumah termasuk maid hanya melihat pertengkaran Ayah-anak dari kejauhan. Tawa Yunho begitu mengerikan bagi mereka. Semua penghuni mansion Jung tahu, Jung Yunho orang yang paling disegani dibanding presiden sekalipun.

"ahaha kau lucu sekali... Ayah tidak menyangka kau sangat lucu dibanding pelawak Korea"

Bagi Daehyun tawa Ayahnya adalah hinaan, Ayahnya begitu tahu bagaimana membuat Daehyun menjadi lebih terpojok.

"baiklah silahkan meneruskan mimpimu"

Daehyun sontak tersenyum lebar, dia bahagia mengetahui mimpinya terselamatkan. Batinnya menjerit kegirangan.

"pengawal Song!"

"iya tuan"

"berikan pasport Daehyun"

"baik tuan, ini tuan muda" pengawal Song memberikan 2 pasport+tiket pesawat ke tangan Daehyun. Satu ke Inggris dan satunya ke Australia. Daehyun menatap tiket Australia dengan jengah. Belum dia hendak protes tiba-tiba Yunho menelfon seseorang di depan Daehyun. Begitu dekat seolah ingin berbagi panggilan.

"Yeobseo Professor Nam, Jung Yunho imnida"

Daehyun menatap Yunho kaget. Professor Nam adalah guru besar di kampusnya. Untuk apa Ayahnya menelfon?

"oh Yunho-ssi, kenapa baru menghubungiku?"

"ah jeoseongheyo, ada masalah disini... yah kau tahu kan, tentang Daehyun"

Yunho menatap langsung mata Daehyun. Dua namja yang memiliki mata begitu tajam saling beradu.

"tenang saja, aku sedang mengurusnya. Byun Baekhyun kan? Kurasa tidak ada masalah jika dilihat dari latar belakangnya"

Mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut tiba-tiba jantung Daehyun berdetak lebih cepat. Dadanya mendadak begitu sakit dan ingin meledakkan amarahnya. Daehyun sudah mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"CUKUP AYAH!" Daehyun berteriak keras di depan Yunho. Nafasnya tersengal karena jantungnya sedang bekerja sangat keras. Darahnya mendidih hingga kepalanya.

"waeyo Daehyunnie? Baekhyun hanya mendapatkan hadiah kecil dari Ayah" nada berat Yunho begitu pelan dan menusuk bersamaan.

"apa yang akan Ayah lakukan? Dia sama sekali tidak terlibat masalah ini! Aku akan pergi dan tidak akan bertemu Baekhyun lagi!"

"hey hey hey" Yunho mendekati putranya dan mengamati wajah tampan Daehyun.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Kau anak Jung Yunho... kau mewarisi segalanya dariku. Tampan, cerdas, berkarisma dengan mudah memikat hati semua wanita, bahkan seorang gay manis seperti Baekhyun"

Batin Daehyun berkecamuk, dia merasa tidak berdaya dengan kata-kata tajam Ayahnya. Jujur ia ketakutan dengan kelanjutan perkataan ayahnya.

"kau menyukainya Daehyun...tanpa sadar kau menyukai Byun Baekhyun, apa aku salah?"

Flashback off

"itu ingatan terakhirku saat peristiwa itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Appa sangat mengerikan" ujar siswa manis Jung Taehyung mengakhiri ceritanya.

Baekhyun menatap kosong ke lantai dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jung Daehyun?"

Namja hitam manis itu menoleh. Seorang namja dengan pakaian jas putih rapi dan nametag dokter Kim Himchan itu tersenyum menyambut tamunya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Daehyun teman angkatannya dulu. Daehyun dikenal sebagai pribadi menyenangkan diangkatannya, begitu pula kesan Himchan meski mereka kenal karena dulu berpartner dengan Daehyun saat penelitian.

"annyeong hyung. Waah kau diterima sebagai kepala bagian di RS ibuku, daebak"

Himchan tersenyum manis menanggapi pujian Daehyun.

"kau juga, calon pewaris Jung corp. Siapa yang tidak iri padamu?"

Daehyun menghela nafasnya berat. Keputusannya mengambil jurusan bisnis dilakukan setengah hati. Tapi yang menakjubkan adalah ia sangat mudah beradaptasi dengan dunia bisnis, tanpa sadar ia begitu mendalami bisnis. Beruntung ia dilahirkan sebagai Jung, koneksi appanya bisa dibilang luar biasa di luar korea. Dia mendapatkan gelar cumlaude, lulus dengan cepat. Dia termenung sejenak, ini semua ia lakukan karena Jung Yunho yang mengerikan itu tidak pernah bercanda dengan omongannya.

"kau ingat Baekhyun? dia jadi editor loh" canda Himchan. Dia ingin mencoba memancing ekpresi Daehyun jika ia menyebut nama Baekhyun.

"oh begitu, baguslah" ucap Daehyun tenang.

"kenapa dengan ekspresimu? Ah kau menyebalkan"

"sudahlah hyung"

"apanya yang sudah Dae? Anak itu masih memikirkanmu sepertinya"

Daehyun menatap Himchan aneh.

"tidak, dia berbeda sekarang"

"eh? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Bukankah kau tiba di Seoul tidak lama? Takdir macam apa ini... hahaha"

"hyung, bisakah membicarakan hal lain?"

Himchan menatap Daehyun sendu.

"sebegitu inginnya kau melupakan Baekhyun?"

"hyung, aku tidak mau mengobrol tentang pria gay itu"

"wae? Kau menghindari pria gay? Kalau begitu kita tidak usah bertemu"

Daehyun menatap Himchan aneh. Sunbae yang dikenalnya sangat baik ini mendadak cemberut dan membalas tatapan Daehyun dengan sedih. Daehyun bukanlah orang bodoh, ada dua kemungkinan kenapa Himchan begini. Pertama, Himchan membela Baekhyun dan Himchan sama dengan Baekhyun.

"jangan melihat aku seperti itu Dae, aku juga gay"

"hhh..." Daehyun menghela nafasnya berat. Dia memijit pelipisnya frustasi.

"hey, datang ke launching buku milikku nanti jam 3, ingat ya jam 3! Pokoknya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika aku tidak melihatmu disana"

Daehyun hanya menatap Himchan lelah. wajah manis Baekhyun pagi tadi mempir di kepalanya. Baekhyun banyak berubah, tidak buruk sih malah terlalu manis dibanding dulu. Daehyun tersenyum pahit. Dia berharap sesuatu hal yang mustahil.

"andai saja kau yeoja Baek..."

TBC

hahahaha *ketawa nista*

chap depan udah ending ya, mau request NC? wkwkwkwk


	5. Chapter 5

LOVESICK

JUNG X BYUN

BL story, Romance, Gaje

"akhir yang belum akhir"

note author: mian banget baru update hehehe, ga sempet-sempet ini mau upload. well, aku kaget sama review kalian, semacam heran "wah, banyak juga yang ngikutin FF ini" berarti daebaek semacam diterima sebagai couple kah? aku ga tau respon exostan tentang mix couple gini, tapi baby'z sendiri ga banyak yg mikir ni couple tapi lebih ke daejae yang pamer kemesraan di BAP attack -" but i love both! daebaek and daejae sama-sama gemesin, maaf juga kalo penulisanku muter2 kagak jelas (kaya orangnya). dan seperti subjudul diatas, ini akhir tapi belum akhir. cari tahu sendiri okay?hahaha selamat membaca ^^

-sebelumnya-

"jangan melihat aku seperti itu Dae, aku juga gay"

"hhh..." Daehyun menghela nafasnya berat. Dia memijit pelipisnya frustasi.

"hey, datang ke launching buku milikku nanti jam 3, ingat ya jam 3! Pokoknya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika aku tidak melihatmu disana"

Daehyun hanya menatap Himchan lelah.

Baekhyun mematutkan dirinya didepan jendela besar di sebuah ballroom tempat launching buku dokter muda di RS Seoul. Kebetulan dia menjadi editor buku tersebut. Dokter Kim ia kenal karena dulu satu kampus, tepatnya teman Daehyun. Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Himchan sebulan lalu. Dia yakin bahwa Himchan tidak menyadari kalau editor terkenal dengan nama pena Baccon Jung adalah dirinya. Terlihat saat Himchan banyak menanyakan tentang profilnya.

"oh jadi namamu Baekhyun, untung saja aku lebih tua darimu, hahhh ini pertama kalinya aku menulis buku dan aku kebingungan mencari editor yang cocok"

Baekhyun tersenyum, sebenarnya ini juga pertama kalinya dia menjadi editor buku tentang dunia kesehatan. Dia jadi banyak membaca refrensi agar dapat bekerja maksimal.

"Baccon kukira nama kedai loh, unik sekali namamu. Tapi bukankah kau bermarga Byun? Apa kau sudah menikah?"

Baekhyun tersedak espresso yang diminumnya. Himchan ikut panik dan menepuk punggung Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya hati-hati saat minum. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa, sudah jelas Baekhyun dari awal memang bunuh diri dengan menyematkan marga yang jelas tidak ada di silsilah keluarganya. Marga Jung, yang sudah pasti bisa kalian tebak bukan?

Baekhyun merasakan perutnya berputar saat dia ingat bahwa Himchan satu almamater dan itu berarti dia mengenal Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa menutupi kebohongan pada Himchan yang sangat baik ini adalah kesalahan, kemudian dia bercerita tentang segalanya dan Daehyun.

"Oh my god. Jadi kau benar-benar Baekhyun yang itu?"

"ne, maaf Himchan~sii harusnya aku memberitahumu sebelum kontrak"

"bukan itu masalahnya, waah daebak... dulu aku sangat penasaran dengan wajahmu! Sayang sekali kau keluar sebelum aku melihatmu langsung"

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Dia mungkin saat itu menjadi sangat terkenal karena rumor yang menyebutkan dia gay murahan. Baekhyun tidak mungkin bisa bertahan dengan tekanan yang ada. Sakitnya lagi dia di drop out dan sempat di blacklist di universitas yang ada di Seoul. Itu memory mengerikan yang sangat ingin Baekhyun hapus.

"hey, apa kata-kataku menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Dia menggeleng kuat dengan pertanyaan Himchan. Dia tau Himchan adalah orang baik, dia juga sudah melepaskan masa lalunya meski kadang terus menghantuinya.

"apa kau masih takut mempertahankan cintamu? Apa kau akan kabur lagi?"

"entahlah"

"Sebenarnya dulu tidak ada yang berhak menyalahkanmu, jatuh cinta tidak akan memandang aspek apapun, aku iri padamu... keberanianmu dan ketulusanmu sangat besar. Dan Daehyun... dia sangat keren saat menampar Minah untuk membelamu, kupikir Daehyun memang tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa sakitmu saat itu, walau aku tahu bahwa dia berbohong pada kami karena belum siap dan karena iba padamu. Aku tahu sedikit tentang Daehyun... dia akan kembali menatap dirimu yang sekarang, dilihat sekilas pun dia pasti akan menyadari, kau masih memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya, mungkin akan sedikit berbeda karena sekarang kau hidup dengan baik, kau bangkit dan memiliki karir yang bagus, dan juga kau sangat manis dan hangat Baekhyun"

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memerah hebat dipuji Himchan dengan kata-kata yang sangat membuatnya bahagia. Mungkin semua yang dikatakan Himchan ada benarnya meski mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Baekhyun memang masih sangat mencintai Daehyun, tapi dia juga tidak ingin menyakiti Daehyun dan membuat namja tampan itu merasa terbebani dengan perasaannya, jadi selama ini Baekhyun menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan mencintai Daehyun tanpa mengetahui apa yang ada dibenak namja busan itu.

Baekhyun kembali ke masa sekarang, dia duduk di kursi audiens dan membuka notesnya. Semua staff dari penerbit sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara yang dimulai 3 jam lagi. Baekhyun sengaja datang cepat karena dia tidak tahan dengan aroma Daehyun yang tertinggal disudut apartemennya. Mungkin Baekhyun sudah gila karena tidak ada bau apapun yang ditinggalkan Daehyun, hanya saja pikirannya begitu kalut dan masih tidak percaya bahwa dia bertemu Daehyun dan pertemuan mereka sedikit tidak menyenangkan.

Baekhyun menutup notesnya, kepalanya berdenyut memikirkan Daehyun.

"kenapa dia begitu marah tadi?" itulah yang berkecamuk dipikirannya. Tiba-tiba Himchan mengirim sms padanya.

From : dr. Himchan

Tulusnya cinta, meski tak lagi bersama, kadang rasa benci hadir dalam dada, kau tetap tak pernah melewatkan seharipun tanpa merindukannya. Aku benar kan Baekkie? Fighting for today and smile ^^

Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, entah kenapa hatinya begitu damai sekarang. Dia tahu, bahwa tidak ada yang salah dari awal. Bahwa dia sangat merindukan Daehyun dan juga Mencintainya.

kediaman Jung

"Hyung! Kau mau kemana?" Taehyung mencegat hyungnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Daehyun mengeram kesal, dia kaget tentu saja.

"Tae! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"hmm... kau rapi sekali, pake parfum juga, apa kau mau pergi berkencan? Dengan Baekhyun noona? Eyyy~~"

"ya ya ya! Dia itu namja!"

"wae? Tapi dia cantik sekali, tangannya juga halus, bibirnya tipis, kulitnya putih bersih, pantatnya juga bagus"

Pletak! Daehyun memukul Taehyung sekeras mungkin. Dia berkomat-kamit menyumpahi adiknya sendiri.

"otakmu kenapa seperti om om mesum hah?"

"kenapa hyung memukulku sekeras itu?! Aku kan bercanda!" ucap Taehyung hampir menangis.

"ah sudahlah, jangan bicara aneh-aneh lagi. Hyung harus pergi"

"tapi Yongguk hyung ada diluar mau menemuimu"

"untuk apa dia kesini?"

"molla, mungkin dia mau menagih hutang"

"jangan mulai lagi Tae [-_-]"

"hyung ga asyik! Huh!"

Daehyun berjalan keluar. Ternyata benar ada Yongguk yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu dekat air mancur mansion Jung. Daehyun langsung berbelok menemuinya. Dia yakin ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan Yongguk.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Yongguk heran.

"apa aku terlihat sangat dandy?" yongguk mengangguk mantap.

Daehyun tidak menggubris lagi tentang penampilannya yang sangat dandy itu. Dia berbincang sedikit dengan Yongguk yang kemudian pembicaraan mereka menjadi lebih serius.

"Yunho samchon dalam masalah Dae, dia belum bisa memutuskan mengalihkan kursinya pada pewarisnya karena kau baru lulus"

Daehyun menatap kearah rumput hijau di depannya dengan kosong.

"aku harus apa Gukkie? Semua kulakukan dengan setengah hati, dunia bisnis tidak semulus soal ujian akhir kan? Aku akan menghancurkan segalanya nanti, dan orang tua itu tidak pernah bicara denganku sama sekali. Aku meninggalkan segalanya untuk Ayah, tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun ada dipihakku"

"kau akan melepaskan apa yang menjadi hak mu? Pewaris Jung corp?"

Daehyun menghela nafas panjang, dia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dia sebenarnya sudah mendengar adanya tekanan dari petinggi untuk segera membawa Daehyun menjadi Presdir. Namun dia tidak memiliki pengalaman nyata sebelumnya, dia hanya belajar dari buku-buku dan pengalaman orang lain. Potensi pada dirinya belum cukup, sedangkan jabatannya sudah diambang keputusan.

"yeobseo Yunho Samchon, aku Yongguk"

Mata Daehyun terbuka lebar mendengar Yongguk menelfon Ayahnya. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Yongguk. Disituasi seperti ini dia sedang tidak ingin menemui Yunho ataupun mendengar suaranya.

"Daehyun ingin bicara denganmu, ini" dengan mudahnya Yongguk memberikan ponselnya pada Daehyun. Namja kulit tan itu mendelik tak suka pada Yongguk.

'dasar penghianat!' batin Daehyun. Terpaksa dia menerima ponsel Yongguk dan dibalas senyuman hangat Yongguk.

"yeobseo... abojhi"

"sepertinya kau tidak suka bicara denganku ya?"

Daehyun meremas tangannya dan berusaha tenang.

"masalah pewaris Jung corp..." Daehyun menggantunkan kalimatnya. Dia masih kaku untuk sekedar berbagi kabar padahal dia tahu Yunho sedang ada di Singapore untuk pengobatan penyakit jantungnya.

" wae? Kau masih tertarik menjadi pewaris Jung corp? Bukankah cita-citamu menjadi dokter?"

Daehyun terhenyak, bukan karena kata sindiran dari ayahnya tapi nada suara ayahnya yang melemah dan terdengar pilu.

"aku hanya bertanya" Daehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia merasakan dadanya sedikit nyeri.

"sepertinya Jung corp akan dialihkan sementara pada keluarga Bang Minjae, mereka sudah menyiapkan segalanya sedangkan aku hanya bisa terbaring disini. Bukan masalah besar jika ada yang mau meneruskan project yang kubuat, tapi waktunya tidak cukup"

Daehyun menunduk dalam, dia tidak percaya jika Jung Yunho yang ia kenal sangat berambisi dan memiliki disiplin baik terhadap apa yang ia kerjakan melontarkan kalimat penuh putus asa. Daehyun tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

"mungkin kau akan diserang oleh petinggi, bersabarlah dan jangan dengarkan mereka, pengacara Kim akan mewakiliku dan menyelesaikan masalah disana. tenang saja Daehyun, ibumu sudah siap tinggal dipedesaan bersamaku. Kau menempati apartemenmu yang dulu bersama Taetae. Ayah macam apa aku ini... harusnya aku meminta maaf padamu,mianhae..."

"A...Abojhi..."

Daehyun menangis, dia terisak pelan dengan menggenggam erat ponsel Yongguk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan dadanya begitu sakit. Daehyun harusnya tidak membenci ayahnya, Yunho adalah sosok yang ada dibelakang semua kesuksesan yang ia dapatkan. Sokongan yang tidak terlihat karena ibu Daehyun selalu lebih dulu memberikan perhatian pada Daehyun. Kasih sayang Yunho tidak pernah terlihat oleh mata, tapi Daehyun tiba-tiba merasakan dirinya begitu dicintai Yunho, dibanggakan oleh Yunho, percaya dengan kemampuannya. Daehyun merasa dirinya sangat durhaka selama ini, dia menangisi kebodohan dirinya.

"Gukkie, kurasa aku membutuhkan koneksimu dan otak jeniusku untuk merebut kembali kehormatan Jung"

Yongguk tersenyum lebar. Dia sudah yakin bahwa Daehyun yang jenius dan tak terkalahkan akan segera bangkit. Hanya dengan dia dan Daehyun sudah cukup menjatuhkan para petinggi yang kolot dan licik itu. Kemampuannya dalam lobby dan bagian planning sudah tidak bisa diragukan meski usia Yongguk yang masih muda, dan Daehyun akan menguasai proyek itu dengan sempurna mengingat Daehyun akan sangat hebat dengan mode konsentrasinya. Yongguk menyadari kehebatan Daehyun muncul sejak namja imut bermarga Byun itu hadir dihidup Daehyun. Sejak ada Baekhyun, Daehyun menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu, tapi sepertinya kau memiliki kencan hari ini kan?" yongguk melipat tangannya sambil menatap Daehyun dengan seringainya yang tampan.

"eh?" Daehyun memasang wajah bodohnya yang belum mengerti maksud ucapan Yongguk.

"kau berdandan setampan itu harusnya menjemput tuan putri dahulu Daehyun~aa, cepatlah! Dia sudah sangat lama menunggumu"

Daehyun terkekeh, dia seperti baru menyadari hal lucu di ingatannya. Sekelebat bayang Baekhyun memenuhi otaknya. Dia menatap Yongguk sebal.

"arraseo... kukira aku akan menghadapimu untuk mendapatkan tuan putri"

"untuk apa aku melakukannya jika aku juga memiliki seorang Hime yang lebih manis dari Baekhyun, ayo pergi bersama!"

Daehyun melongo. Baru saja Yongguk memberitahu bahwa dia sudah memiliki orang lain bukan? Tapi Daehyun tidak tahu sama sekali orang itu. Apa Yongguk selama ini menyembunyikannya? Teman macam apa itu! Pikir Daehyun.

"memangnya kau mau kemana?" cecar Daehyun masih shock.

"Hime-ku Launching buku di hotelku jam 3, ayo kita terlambat 20 menit"

"MWO?"

Baekhyun terlihat sangat gugup. Dia berulangkali membaca kemungkinan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan reporter nanti padanya. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya dia ikut dalam launching buku yang ia edit, namun nama Kim Himchan sebagai dokter muda di Seoul cukup banyak dikenal publik. Himchan menjadi salah satu dokter kepercayaan orang-orang yang berpengaruh di Seoul dan beberapa selebriti menjadikannya sebagai dokter pribadi. Jadi kalau dia mengucapkan hal yang bodoh pasti akan sangat memalukan sekali. Baekhyun kemudian meminum air botolnya, menarik nafas panjang dan masuk ke podium.

Kilatan blitz kamera menyambutnya kedatangannya. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyilaukan itu. Dia menarik kursinya dan duduk dengan tegang. Dia berusaha menutup mulutnya rapat, matanya membulat sempurna melihat begitu banyak wartawan yang datang. Sebelumnya dia melihat daftar yang datang hanya sekitar 20 perwakilan, namun sekarang seluruh isi ruangan dipenuhi banyak sekali wartawan yang datang.

"Baekhyun~ah"

Namja manis itu menoleh dan mendapati tokoh utama acara ini Kim Himchan. Himchan tersenyum lebar dan mengepalkan tangannya diudara sambil berbisik 'fighting'. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Bukan saatnya dia gugup, dia harus mensukseskan launching ini dengan baik tidak sebelum salah satu wartawan memulai perbincangan aneh.

"saya reporter Geon dari majalah X, bolehkah saya bertanya tentang status anda dokter Kim?"

Himchan sedikit syok mendengar pertanyaan pribadi itu, apalagi reporter itu berasal dari majalah gosip paling besar di Seoul. Baekhyun juga sedikit khawatir. Moderator mulai mengambil alih melihat keterkejutan Himchan.

"maaf Geon-ssi, sepertinya pertanyaan anda tidak pantas ditanyakan"

"kenapa? Dokter Kim hanya perlu menjawab beberapa kata, seperti... Gay"

Seisi ruang mulai ribut dengan pernyataan reporter Geon. Namja itu nampaknya tidak goyah dengan tatapan tidak suka dari moderator dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Baekhyun terkejut, soalnya Himchan sama sekali tidak berbicara masalah ini. Namja bereyeliner itu juga ikut panik, ini sama saja kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Tapi kali ini tidak menimpa dirinya melainkan Himchan, dokter muda yang sangat disegani dan memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Tanpa sadar tangannya juga berkeringat gugup.

"tolong hargai saya Geon-ssi, anda tahu bukan etika seorang reporter?" moderator nampaknya mulai geram karena wartawan lain terpancing dan terlihat mengajukan pertanyaan tentang pernyataan barusan.

Himchan menunduk, dokter muda itu ketakutan dilihat dari mata Baekhyun. Dia tahu rasanya ini. Bukan hal mudah menghindari wartawan disini dan dirinya yang ditonton satu kampus dulu. Baekhyun menatap berang ke arah reporter tadi.

"apa anda menjalin hubungan dengan orang berpengaruh di RS ini? Mengingat posisi anda sangat mustahil didapat dari seorang lulusan baru dan semuda anda"

"GEON-SSI, TOLONG HARGAI SAYA!" moderator mulai naik darah. Beberapa staff dan wartawan disana saling berdesakkan dan mendorong barisan bodyguard yang tidak banyak itu.

"hen-hentikan..." lirih Himchan. Baekhyun melihat mata Himchan yang sudah pucat.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, sekali lagi mempertaruhkan hidupnya..

BUKK

-Untuk memukul mulut wartawan itu dengan keras.

Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya tersengal setelah mengumpulkan tenaganya pada kepalan tangannya. Geon mengusap darah diujung bibirnya dengan kasar. Dia menatap wajah namja yang memukulnya. Geon meludah kearah Baekhyun karena dia tidak habis pikir namja kecil dan pendek ini berani memukul raksasa seperti dirinya dengan tinggi 192 cm dan aktif sebagai fighter. Baekhyun beradu pandang dengan raksasa itu. Meski dia ragu keahlian hapkidonya masih tertinggal atau tidak.

"apa kau memukulku karena kau juga Gay, editor-ssi?"

Semua orang nampak menghindar dari mereka berdua. Bodyguard sibuk mengusir wartawan anarkis dan menendang mereka keluar. Susana Launcing menjadi sangat ribut ditambah Baekhyun yang menantang reporter Geon dengan sangat berani.

"Siapapun jangan ikut campur, karena aku hanya ingin membuatnya jera" ucap Baekhyun pada Bodyguard yang ingin menolongnya.

"Baekhyun..." lirih Himchan. Dia hanya berdoa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

BUKK

Baekhyun lengah, dia mendapatkan bogem mentah dipipinya. Semua yeoja disana menjerit melihat darah mengotori lantai. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung namun Baekhyun kembali berdiri. Saat kepalan itu siap menghajarnya, Baekhyun menangkisnya dan membalas pukulan di lambung. Mungkin beberapa menduga Baekhyun akan kalah dengan mudah, namun dia sangat tangguh dan gesit sehingga membuat gerakan Geon menjadi sia-sia. Geon sangat kalap karena tidak satupun serangannya mengenai Baekhyun telak, dia mengambil nampan aluminium dan mendekati Baekhyun. Naasnya Baekhyun tersandung dan jatuh terduduk dilantai. Dia menutup matanya rapat.

DAAANG!

Hantaman nampan itu sama sekali tidak mendarat dikepala Baekhyun, tapi suara tadi meragukannya. Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan menangkap sosok yang mengurung dirinya sebagai tameng.

"hey! Baek, gwenchana?"

Suara madu itu mengejutkan syarafnya. Tubuhnya seolah tersengat listrik dan merasakan rasa hangat menjalar ditubuhnya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun begitu bahagia, Daehyun datang menolongnya.

"a-aku baik-baik saja..." Baekhyun seolah tersihir dengan wajah tampan itu sekali lagi. Daehyun tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"HEY KAU! BERANI SEKALI MENGHALANGIKU!" Geon sudah tidak sabar menghantam wajah imut Baekhyun kali ini dengan kursi yang berat itu.

Daehyun tidak bisa berbuat apapun, dia memeluk Baekhyun dan melindunginya.

"REPORTER BRENGSEK!" kali ini teriakan murka itu berasal dari namja bersuara bass yang melayangkan high kicknya tepat dikepala Geon dan membuat namja itu terhempas kelantai.

"beraninya kau—a-apa?! CEO Bang corp? Ke-kenapa anda disini?"

Semua orang disana saling membincangkan namja berwajah manly dan tampan Bang Yongguk. Beberapa wartawan sangat mengenal nama Bang Yongguk yang menyumbangkan asetnya pada stasiun TV dan majalah di Seoul. Yongguk melepas jasnya dan berjalan ke arah podium. Geon masih terpaku ditempatnya, dia sangat ketakutan jika ia terlibat dengan orang paling dihormati atasannya ini.

Yongguk menyampirkan jasnya ke pundak Himchan. Ia meletakkan tangannya dipundak Himchan.

"maaf aku terlambat... Hime"

"Bbang... sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku Hime" Himchan tersenyum kearah namja tampan itu.

Semua orang tidak bisa berkata ataupun menyela lagi. Bagaimanapun juga jika kekasih dokter Kim adalah seorang Bang maka mereka hanya menatap kagum dan iri. Para reporter tersenyum melihat dua insan dengan gender sama itu saling menatap penuh cinta. Bagi mereka hal seindah ini tidak perlu dihujat dan biarkan menjadi sebuah kisah cinta yang indah.

Ah sepertinya kita melupakan pasangan satu lagi...

"HUAHAHA! Aku tidak menyangka jika Yongguk menyukai Himchan hyung! Astaga Baek, kau tahu kan wajah sangar itu bisa mendapatkan namja semanis Himchan hyung sangat lucu! Apalagi dia bilang padaku bahwa dia normal, dasar pembohong! Aku yakin saat Himchan hyung melakukan wink dia bisa seperti anak anjing, haahaha lucunya!"

Baekhyun menatap datar kearah Daehyun yang sibuk menertawakan hubungan Yongguk yang berhasil diketahui orang banyak. Daehyun tadi membawanya pergi ke mobil SUVnya dan kemudian dia tertawa keras menceritakan tentang Yongguk. Tidak satupun ucapan Daehyun yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun.

"astaga perutku sakit sekali tertawa terus!" Daehyun memegangi perutnya dan melirik kearah Baekhyun. Menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun yang sendu itu membuatnya berhenti tertawa. Daehyun menyodorkan alkohol, kapas dan obat merah ke Baekhyun. Namja itu diam saja dan membuat Daehyun mati kutu.

"oke baiklah, aku akan mengobatimu!"

Baekhyun terkejut, bukan itu maksud dia mendiamkan Daehyun. Dia ingin Daehyun menjelaskan padanya kenapa dia diseret kesini. Daehyun membersihkan luka ditepi bibir Baekhyun dan membuat namja imut itu mengeram karena perih.

"tahan saja Baek, kau ini namja!" ejek Daehyun.

Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya dan membuat Daehyun tertawa karena Baekhyun terlihat lucu. Baekhyun mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum melihat tawa Daehyun yang sangat enak didengar. Baekhyun tidak sadar jika Daehyun sudah selesai mengobatinya dan menempelkan plester bening.

"jaa, sudah sele-sai.." Daehyun megerjap bingung karena Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dalam. Daehyun juga menatap namja manis itu, mulai dari mata caramel milik Baekhyun yang sangat indah. Kemudian hidung kecil dan bangir itu. Daehyun kembali turun kebawah menuju daging kenyal sepasang yang tipis dan berwarna pink. Daehyun terus memandanginya dan berfantasi bagaimana jika dia mengemut daging itu pasti sangat nikmat.

'apa yang kau pikirkan pabbo!' batin Daehyun menginterupsi fantasi Daehyun. Daehyun menatap bibir Baekhyun dengan pikiran kacau.

"cium saja jika kau ingin" ucap Baekhyun polos.

"b-bagaimana c-ccaranya?" tanya Daehyun bodoh.

"apa kau tidak pernah berciuman? What the fuck! Kau 3 tahun kuliah dinegeri asing dan tidak pernah melakukannya? Apa yang kau tunggu?!" Baekhyun membuang sifat polosnya seketika mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Daehyun.

"karena aku hanya menunggu bagaimana jika aku mencium dan bercinta denganmu!"

BLUSH

"m-mwo?"

"apa kau akan menertawaiku? Silahkan saja, aku sudah sering ditertawakan akal sehatku karena memikirkanmu tiap melihat yeoja sexy menggodaku, aku mungkin sudah tidak normal sejak pergi ke Aussie dan bergaul dengan teman gay, apa aku diracuni mereka? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan namja gay lain yang kutemui. Jadi kurasa... aku... mencin... ummph"

Baekhyun merangkul leher Daehyun dan menariknya untuk menempelkan bibir mereka. Tidak lama, karena Baekhyun ingin melihat reaksi Daehyun. Nafas Daehyun memburu dan menerpa wajah Baekhyun yang hanya 5 cm didepannya.

"apa itu tadi? Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis melihat wajah Daehyun yang memerah hingga telinga. Dia terus mengoceh pada Baekhyun namun sama sekali dihiraukan namja imut itu, karena dia tahu Daehyun sedang menyembunyikan nerveousnya. Tidak berbeda dengan Baekhyun, dia mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya tadi untuk mengecup bibir tebal yang selalu jadi bagian fantasinya. Mana mungkin jantungnya bisa normal walau ia terlihat tenang sekarang.

"aku masih mencintaimu, tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu. Aku tahu ini sangat egois tapi aku senang kau datang menolongku. Kau adalah namja paling baik yang kukenal didunia. Kau tidak pernah meninggalkan seseorang dalam kesulitan. Tapi sejujurnya aku juga tidak ingin kau merasa kesulitan dengan cinta ini. Untuk apa aku mengharapkan hal yang bisa membuatmu kesulitan untuk menutupinya? Aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahanku lagi, aku bahagia Dae... cukup seperti ini saja membuatku sangat bahagia, terima kasih untuk segalanya"

Daehyun tertegun dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Sekali lagi dia menatap namja imut itu yang berada tepat dibawahnya. Kalimat tadi seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa Baekhyun melepas dirinya dari masalah rumit yang meneror dirinya dulu. cinta itu merebut mimpinya, kebebasannya, dan menyisakan kesepian yang dalam. Daehyun merasa kesepian sejak itu, hidupnya terlampau sunyi karena dia tidak lagi mudah tersenyum pada orang banyak. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan, dan diantaranya ada nama "BAEKHYUN".

"kau tahu Baek, aku benci sekali setelah menyadari pemilik suara indah saat mengungkapkan cintanya padaku di perpustakaan adalah namja. Tapi suaramu seperti menghipnotisku, menggoyahkan akalku sebagai straight, sampai aku berfikir jika kau adalah yeoja pasti aku tidak akan segila ini"

Baekhyun entah kenapa menitikkan air mata dan membuat Daehyun terdiam sesaat, dia hanya memperhatikan lelehan kristal bening itu membasahi pipi porselen Baekhyun.

"tapi tiap kali aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri tentang kekuranganmu dan betapa sulitnya jika aku bersamamu tidak peduli bahwa kau seorang namja makin membuatku menginginkanmu dihidupku, mungkin kali ini aku tulus mencintaimu"

Baekhyun membeku, dia terlampau syok untuk sekedar menghela nafas. Dia tidak bercanda jika dirinya sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Daehyun. Jutaan kupu-kupu diperutnya sangat menggelitik dan hatinya ingin meledak saking senangnya.

Mereka hanya saling berpandangan, sama-sama menikmati ketenangan ini. Detak jantung mereka berpacu sama cepatnya. Kemudian tangan Daehyun terangkat mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak karena elusan Daehyun seperti listrik yang menyengatnya. Tubuhnya begitu sensitif namun menikmati setiap sentuhan Daehyun.

"kau tampan tapi sedikit emm feminim,hehe" puji Daehyun tulus. Baekhyun tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

"tidak, kau lebih tampan Dae... aku suka bibirmu, bentuknya lucu hahaha"

"apa kau menertawakan bibir sexyku? Padahal tadi kau yang pertama mencium bibir lucu ini kan?heol~"

Baekhyun suka sekali jika Daehyun merajuk seperti ini, Daehyun yang ia kenal sudah kembali.

"aku mencintaimu"

Daehyun mengecup kening Baekhyun lama. Namja imut itu memejamkan matanya, entah apalagi perasaan yang ia rasakan kali ini. Dia sangat bahagia. Ya tuhan Baekhyun sangat bahagia!

Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Daehyun erat. Dia tidak mau pria kulit tan ini jauh darinya. Tidak akan dia lepaskan lagi, sungguh.

"Dae aku ju—mmphh"

Daehyun membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun tersenyum ditengah ciuman, dia menutup matanya menikmati lumatan lembut bibir tebal itu. Daehyun mengemut bibir atas Baekhyun dengan pelan kemudian makin bernafsu melumatnya penuh gairah. Daehyun merasakan instingnya membawanya dalam ciuman panas. Daehyun merangkum wajah Baekhyun, memindahkan posisi ciuman mereka tanpa melepasnya. Baekhyun merasakan Daehyun mulai menaiki tubuhnya, Baekhyun hanya mengeratkan lingkar tangannya dipinggang namja itu.

"Baek, pindah ke kursi belakang" desah Daehyun dengan suara serak. Astaga Baekhyun merasa gila karena suara itu. Baekhyun lebih dulu memutar tubuhnya ke kursi belakang. Daehyun menyusulnya namun menarik namja imut itu duduk berhadapan dipangkuannya.

"mmphh... daehh" Baekhyun tidak kuat mendesah. Daehyun menarik lehernya dan kembali melanjutkan ciuman panas. Kaki Baekhyun melemas, dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Jung muda itu.

"akhhh!" Baekhyun memekik karena Daehyun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Baekhyun. Titik sensitif namja itu. Daehyun menyeringai puas dan kembali menjilati leher putih itu dan menyedotnya penuh nafsu. Baekhyun meremas pundak Daehyun, tidak kuat dengan rangsangan di lehernya yang luar biasa membuat perutnya berputar dan adik kecilnya menegang dibawah sana. Tangan Daehyun mengelus punggung Baekhyun membuatnya melengkung kebelakang dan mempermudah Daehyun mengeksplor leher jenjang putih itu.

Baekhyun berkeringat banyak hingga kemeja biru lautnya basah dan menampilkan dada ratanya. Daehyun tersenyum melihat puting Baekhyun begitu tegang hingga terlihat jelas. Namja tan ini sebenarnya sudah tegang sejak Baekhyun menciumnya duluan, namun dasarnya ia bisa mengontrol jadi kali ini dia akan menyaksikan 'namjachingu'nya ini menegang karena sentuhannya. How cruel u are~

"Baek, aku tidak tahu jika putingmu bisa sebesar ini"

BLUSH. Baekhyun malu bukan main, dia membuka matanya (yang daritadi terpejam) untuk menatap daehyun yang dibawah dagunya. Sialnya namja itu sudah duluan menatapnya seduktif. Astaga Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana warna wajahnya saat ini, ditatap begitu oleh Daehyun seolah membuatnya siap menyerahkan apapun padanya.

"kau milikku Baek, ingat baik-baik Jung Baekhyun"

Baekhyun bersumpah tubuhnya melemas seketika. Apakah Daehyun melamarnya? Jika benar maka Baekhyun akan menangis hebat. Saat butir air mata Baekhyun hendak jebol jemari Daehyun menghapusnya dan namja itu menggeleng pelan. Dia bergumam agar Baekhyun jangan menangis. Baekhyun mengangguk malu dan tersenyum manis pada Daehyun.

Baekhyun bergerak dipangkuan Daehyun, mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih rapat lagi dan membuat Daehyun menahan nafasnya merasakan gesekan di bagian bawahnya. Tangan indah Baekhyun menelusuri rahang tegas namja kulit tan itu dan mengelusnya perlahan. Wajah yang selama ini ia lihat dalam mimpi setelah 3 tahun lalu kini sudah didepannya, tersenyum kearahnya dan mengklaim dirinya. Baekhyun terlalu bahagia dan rasanya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata apapun.

"apa kau tidak berniat memakanku?" tanya Daehyun. Oh dia menyindir. So cute~

Baekhyun melirik tajam namja itu sebentar. _Dasar tidak sabaran _

"jangan banyak protes, kau belum pernah kan berpacaran dengan orang paling sabar menunggu sepertiku? Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan diam, arraseo?" omel Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Daehyun menelan ludahnya meskipun dia ingin menelan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sekarang sangat mirip hidangan lezat- (author:berhenti memikirkan makanan Jung Daehyun!)

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, senyuman paling indah yang dilihat Daehyun. Senyuman yang menampakkan eye smile Baekhyun. Kemudian namja imut itu memeluk Daehyun, menopangkan dagunya dibahu Daehyun. Saling menyalurkan kehangatan dan debaran jantung yang tidak menentu.

"hari ini aku ingin sekali memelukmu dan meminta maaf padamu, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau juga merasakan kesulitan, kau bahkan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mewujudkan mimpimu karna aku, kupikir saat kita berbicara di mobil kau pasti akan dengan mudah menjalani hidup tanpaku, tapi tetap saja aku menjadi penghalang untukmu. Mianhae... hiks... ah mianhae aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku.. omo... hiks..."

Daehyun mengendurkan pelukan Baekhyun, menatap wajah cantik itu sedang menangis, menggigiti bibirnya untuk menahan bendungan air matanya. Daehyun memang sangat benci jika Baekhyun menangis, tapi kali ini dia membiarkannya karena dadanya terasa begitu hangat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun terdengar sangat tulus dan murni. Dia akhirnya tau seberapa besar Baekhyun mencintainya, jawabannya... sangat besar dan sangat banyak. tanpa batas. Murni. Dan indah...

"Ya Tuhan... kenapa kau menangis lagi? Jangan menyesali apa yang terjadi Baek, kau memang tidak bisa melupakan hal itu begitu saja,tapi lihatlah sekarang. Saat ini kau bersama pria bodoh yang harusnya tidak meninggalkanmu, jangan salahkan dirimu okay? Tanpa kesulitan itu mungkin aku seperti raga tanpa jiwa, tapi kau adalah jiwaku Baek, aku rela kehilangan apapun jika akhirnya aku menemukan jiwaku... Byun Baekhyun milikku, aku mencintaimu"

Ya Tuhan Baekhyun rasanya ingin meledak saja. Dia merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jika "lovesick" diartikan bisa berarti "sakit karena cinta" atau satu kata lagi yang muncul... "mabuk kepayang"

Di sebuah rumah sakit khusus jantung di Singapore. Seorang namja berumur sedang duduk diatas kursi rodanya tenggelam dalam grafik perusahaan dan dokumen dalam laptop ramping dipangkuannya. Senyumnya mengembang melihat angka-angka yang tidak bisa dimengerti orang biasa, setidaknya kita bisa melihat wajah bahagia namja yang jarang tersenyum itu.

Tiba-tiba dia ingin sekali membuka aplikasi untuk menghubungi melalui video chat pada seseorang yang sangat ia banggakan sekarang. Anaknya yang berada di Seoul.

"ah Ayah! Annyeonghaseyo, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Yunho (namja berumur tadi) tersenyum simpul melihat putranya. Daehyun nampak cerah dan dia sepertinya berada di mansion Jung. Dilihat latar dibelakang Daehyun adalah ruang tamu Mansion Jung.

"aku baik-baik saja, hanya beberapa hari lagi aku akan ke Seoul. Oh ya, aku sudah membaca hasil presentasimu, luar biasa Dae... kau sangat hebat"

Daehyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya memerah dipuji terang-terangan oleh Yunho.

"itu karena Yongguk juga, aku lebih percaya diri jika bekerja dengannya"

Yunho mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mereka membicarakan sedikit tentang perusahaan.

"Ah Daddy!bogoshipooo!" wajah Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul dilayar dan membuat Yunho tertawa kecil.

"daddy akan pulang beberapa hari lagi, akan kubawakan apa yang kau suka Tae"

"jinjja? Daddy jjang!"

"Taehyun~aa habiskan makananmu! Aku sudah bilang berapa kali sih? Jangan ganggu Daehyun"

Yunho membeku mendengar suara lain yang tidak terlihat siapa yang bicara. Suara lembut seperti istrinya dan sepertinya itu bukan suara pelayan mereka.

Taehyung menatap Daehyun dan mereka seolah bertelepati.

_Bagaimana jika Ayah tahu Baekhyun ada dirumah mereka? Matilah dua Jung ini._

"ppali kau temui dia!" bisik Daehyun sambil mencubit paha Taehyung. Mengusir adiknya untuk memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ada Yunho emm di laptopnya. Taehyung sudah akan berdiri namun dia melihat Baekhyun sedang mendekati mereka berdua. Daehyun pucat, dia belum memberi tahu apapun pada Yunho tentang Baekhyun menjadi namjachingunya. Dia akan memberitahunya, setidaknya saat Yunho sembuh betul, karena dia tidak mau membuat Yunho jantungan dadakan.

"kenapa wajah kalian? Ayo makan sekarang, aku sudah membuatkan masakan kesukaanmu. Kajja, aku tidak mau kau sakit" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya agar kakak-beradik ini bisa cepat berdiri dan makan sekarang juga.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" suara bass Yunho memecahkan keheningan. Daehyun dan Taehyung saling berpandangan, Ayah mereka memang hebat bisa menebak situasi saat ini.

Baekhyun yang tidak familiar dengan suara itu hanya menatap heran ke laptop kemudian Daehyun. Dia berputar ingin tahu dengan siapa Daehyun ber-videochat. Matanya terbelalak kaget, orang dilayar itu mirip sekali dengan wajah tegas dan tampan yang dipajang di pigura besar di Mansion Jung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tuang besar Jung Yunho, ayah Daehyun dan Taehyung.

"a-annyeonghaseyo tuan Jung, Byun Baekhyun imnida" Baekhyun terlalu shock hingga memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa sadar. Baekhyun segera duduk ditengah-tengah. Lucunya dia duduk sangat sopan seperti seseorang yang minum teh jepang.

"ah,di-dia Baekhyun, kekasihku" sambung Daehyun gugup.

Taehyung menatap Daehyun takjub dan kemudian berdehem karena dia merasa hyungnya keren sekali. Baekhyun sendiri merasakan wajahnya memerah hebat, dia mengipasi wajahnya cepat.

"kau bahagia Dae?" tanya Yunho sedikit kaku.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya mengecil seketika. Dia harus kembali kekenyataan bahwa mereka mungkin terlalu cepat. Tiba-tiba Daehyun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggam jemarinya yang ia lakukan tepat didepan Yunho. Baekhyun menatap Daehyun tidak percaya. Daehyun tersenyum dan membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang.

"hentikan Dae..."

Daehyun membeku, wajahnya pucat mendengar suara tegas Yunho.

"kau menatap Baekhyun seolah ingin memakannya, cepatlah makan!"

Daehyun menganga lebar.

"Baekhyun~ah, jaga dua anak nakal itu dengan baik... maaf dan terima kasih, aku berharap kita bisa segera bertemu"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis menunjukkan eye-smilenya yang membuat Yunho juga ikut tersenyum.

End

Buakakakak sumpah ini end xD

Ncnya ga bisaaaa, astaga aku malu banget padahal udah baca banyak refrensi tapi entah kenapa ga kuat nulisnya, kissing scenenya aja engap2an. But, aku ga nyerah, saya berencana bikin Daebaek lagi mungkin dengan rate M :D

Oke deh cukup, suka ga?review dong makanya :D... Hah sekuel? monolog sendiri


	6. Chapter 6

**momokawaii fanfiction**

**present**

**LOVESICK SEKUEL**

**"HURT"**

**- HYUN -**

**chapter 1**

"Daehyun~ah! Tunggu sebentar!"

Namja berkulit tan itu menggeram kesal. Dia menatap sekali lagi jam rolex dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah tidak banyak waktu tersisa. Tapi melihat orang yang memanggilnya sudah ada disampingnya hanya membuat Daehyun menghela nafas berat.

"apalagi Baek, aku sudah sangat terlambat!" Daehyun mencoba tidak berteriak kesal dan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Yang benar saja! Dia memiliki meeting penting 5 menit lagi dan dia masih berada di apartemen kekasihnya yang lumayan jauh dari kantornya.

"bekalmu bodoh!" balas kekasihnya sambil menarik paksa tas selempang Daehyun. Memasukkan box makanan ke dalamnya. Kekasih cantiknya itu tersenyum, dia berharap masakannya yang ia buat sejak jam 5 pagi tadi bisa memuaskan perut kekasih tampannya.

"astaga Byun Baekhyun... aku bukan anak TK!" erang Daehyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut, dan membuat amarah Daehyun sedikit mereda.. sedikit!

"aku hanya memastikan kau makan dengan benar, aku sudah membuatnya sejak jam 5 pagi"

"MWO? Kau bangun sepagi itu dan tidak membangunkanku? Demi tuhan Baek! Harusnya kau membangunkanku! Aku memiliki meeting penting hari ini!"

Baekhyun terkejut. Barusan Daehyun membentaknya dengan keras. Nada marah itu sukses menusuk hatinya yang selembut kapas itu, bibirnya bergetar hendak menangis namun ia tahan sekuat mungkin.

"Bang,eodiga?" Daehyun memilih membelakangi Baekhyun dan menelfon Yongguk.

"aku sudah dikantor, kau harus cepat kemari"

"tolong katakan pada mereka aku sedikit terlambat, kumohon Bang!"

"arraseo, tidak biasanya kau telat. Cepatlah kutunggu"

Pip

Daehyun segera mengambil jasnya dan memakainya, dia berbalik melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung dan menunduk. Kedua lengan Daehyun sudah diudara, dia sudah terbiasa memeluk Baekhyun sebelum berangkat bekerja, namun bagian dirinya yang lain menahannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Jadi Daehyun hanya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung.

"kau bahkan tidak memelukku..." lirih Baekhyun. Mengangkat wajahnya dan ia menangis.

**- HYUN -**

Baekhyun mau membuka kenop pintu apartemennya jika saja Himchan tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluknya erat. Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung karena Himchan lumayan tinggi dan juga berat.

"hyung... ada apa?" Baekhyun sedikit panik dengan sikap Himchan.

"Gukkie jahat padaku Baek! Dia menyebalkan! Argh! Bagaimana bisa dia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari jadi kami?!" cerocos Himchan pada Baekhyun yang hanya mematung didepannya.

"mungkin dia terlalu sibuk hyung..." sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mencoba memberi jawaban yang rasional.

"begitukah? Jelas-jelas aku memberikan alarm di ponselnya tapi apa Baek? Ucapan pun tidak ada!"

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum meski dia sedikit ketakutan dengan mode marah Kim Himchan ini. Dia memberikan respon positif pada otak himchan yang sedang mengebul itu. Lagipula Yongguk sangat reponsible akan pekerjaannya dan sayangnya himchan sedang dalam mood buruk. Baekhyun memutuskan mengajak Himchan ke cafe langganannya. Lihatlah dengan segelas americano bisa membuat Himchan berseri-seri dalam sekejap, Baekhyun iri.

"apa kau sedang ada masalah juga Baek?"

Tepat sasaran. Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Kejadian tadi pagi kembali mengganggunya.

"apa Daehyun memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Apa mungkin malam panas kalian begitu menyakitkanmu?"

OHOK

Baekhyun tersedak strawberry smoothienya dengan tidak elit. Memutahkan semua yang ia minum ke meja.

"ahh, pasti memang sakit sekali" tambah Himchan dan sukses melemahkan kaki Baekhyun untuk berpijak lebih lama dibumi. Demi Tuhan apa Himchan tau yang dia bicarakan barusan?

"aku mendengarnya dari Yongguk, dia ingin bercinta denganmu dan menciptakan momen yang tidak bisa kau lupakan"

Baekhyun mulai hilang fokus. Wajahnya sudah pasti memerah menyatu dengan warna dinding cafe itu. Mulutnya begitu kaku mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk menghentikan ucapan random Himchan yang membuat jantungnya berloncatan indah.

"Baek kau harusnya memakai lube lebih banyak supaya saat daehyun memasukimu rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang, percaya padaku!" oceh Himchan lagi.

"a-a-a" Baekhyun tidak berhasil merangkai/? Kata apapun. Telinganya kemudian mendengarkan kalimat erotis seputar sex yang disampaikan oleh narasumbernya langsung. Dokter pula.

"oh! Nuuna! Sedang apa kau disini?"

Baekhyun menoleh dramatis kearah suara yang terdengar ceria-polos-bodoh disampingnya. Jung Taehyung berdiri disebelahnya dengan memegang creps ditangannya. Baru saja pulang sekolah dan menemukan pacar hyungnya sedang duduk asyik di cafe tanpa sadar ingin menyapa dan rencananya meminta ditraktir vanilla latte.

"oh Taehyung~ah! Kau ingat hyung?" Himchan menarik lengan Taehyung heboh.

"uwo! Dokter cantik! Aku ingat dong!"

Kemudian dua visual itu mengobrol mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang dalam mode silent itu. Tapi kemudian dia ikut tersenyum dengan joking yang dibuat Taehyung untuk Himchan yang curhat bahwa dia sedang 'berantem' dengan Yongguk. Membuat dokter tampan-cantik itu merengek mengeluarkan semua aegyonya yang luar biasa. Memang benar dia sangat mirip Daehyun, Baekhyun melihat semua sifat Dae ada pada Taehyung.

"Noona-aaah! Aduh aduh sorry jangan di cubit dong!" ringis Taehyung mendapatkan cubitan maut dari Baekhyun yang benci dipanggil Noona olehnya.

"Appa menyuruhku memberitahumu bahwa lusa akan ada pesta syukuran kecil di Mansion kami, kau harus datang"

Baekhyun sedikit ragu mengiyakan ajakan itu, pasalnya tuan besar Jung itu pulang saat dirinya harus menghadiri seminar dan mereka belum sempat bertemu. Daehyun juga selalu mengingatkan untuk mampir ke Jung corp karena ayahnya sering berada di perusahaan akhir-akhir ini. Tapi dengan keberanian Baekhyun yang kacangan itu dia hanya bisa menitipkan salam saja ke meja resepsionis tanpa tahu tuan besar membalasnya.

"eh jinjja? Apa itu pertemuan keluarga ? atau akan ada pengumuman pernikahan mendadak karena kalian sudah berhubungan-umph!" mulut Himchan dibloking kuat oleh telapak Baekhyun yang perkasa. Sudah cukup dia diracuni oleh mulut polos Himchan, dan demi Tuhan dia hampir memerawani telinga Taehyung.

Setelah itu Himchan pergi meninggalkan dua maniak eyeliner itu karena ada panggilan dari rumah sakit. Taehyung sedang meminum bubble tea gratisan dari Baekhyun.

"enak ya? Pelan-pelan dong minumnya, nanti kesedak lho" Baekhyun meraih tissu di meja dan mengelap jejak air dipipi Taehyung. Taehyung cengengesan gaje diperlakukan sayang oleh kakak-iparnya.

"Daehyun hyung beruntung banget punya pacar kaya hyung"

Baekhyun menertawakan ucapan Taehyung yang random. Menganalisis wajah duplikat Daehyun yang didepannya.

"aku harus memiliki anak sepertimu kelak hehe" ucap Baekhyun setengah bercanda.

Taehyung berhenti menyesap bubble teanya. "hyung..."

Baekhyun sedikit khawatir dengan nada bicara bocah ini.

"aku kemarin menguping percakapan ayah dan temannya di telfon" mungkin terdengar cute tapi wajah serius Taehyung membuatnya makin penasaran.

"teman ayah membicarakan pernikahan Daehyun hyung... dan anaknya"

Baekhyun bingung harus bereaksi apa. Yang jelas jantungnya berdegub kencang parah. Mungkin terlalu banyak 'kejutan' dipagi ini. Daehyun yang memulai ini semua...

"tapi aku tidak yakin ayah menerimanya, ah maksudku mungkin saja hanya obrolan ringan dan hyung tau kan ayah sudah merestui kalian? Hyung melihatnya sendiri kan? Aiguu apa yang kukatakan sih?" Taehyun akhirnya menyesali keputusannya memberi tahu Baekhyun.

Bukan karena dia mau memecahkan Daebaek couple justru dia hardshipper Daebaek dan dia yakin Baekhyun adalah sosok yang pantas dikehidupan hyungnya. Tapi karena sifat remaja pubertasnya masih di puncak keemasan dimana rasa penasaran selalu menghantuinya akhirnya dia bicara juga tentang obrolan tak disangka itu.

"sudahlah Tae,jika kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama pasti akan ada akhir bahagia nantinya, tapi jika tidak... siapa yang bisa melawan takdir Tuhan?"

**- HYUN -**

"Guk gumawo... ah untung saja ada kau tadi, hahh"Daehyun duduk di sofa panjang yang terletak di center ruangan yang dipadati karyawannya. Dia baru saja keluar dari 'neraka' yang dibuat oleh salah satu klien Jung corp yang terkenal menyeramkan, Choi Seunghyun.

"tenang saja, beliau tidak semenyeramkan itu Dae"

Daehyun pout karena Yongguk tidak tau betapa badannya kelelahan setengah mati mengejar meeting barusan. Andai saja ban mobilnya tidak bocor. Andai saja tadi dia meninggalkan dompetnya dan alhasil dia naik bus dengan meminta seorang gadis SMA membayarkan ongkosnya. Andai saja jika Baekhyun...

"Daehyun~ah" suara husky menginterupsi lamunan Daehyun. Ternyata CEO Choi. Daehyun segera memberi bow padanya.

"maaf tadi pertemuan kita menjadi terlalu serius, sebenarnya aku hanya mengetesmu"

Daehyun tersenyum semanis mungkin menanggapi ucapan tuan Choi yang membuatnya uring-uringan sejak tadi.

"kami bekerja professional sajangnim, anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah harga saham setelah proyek ini berjalan" sindir Daehyun.

Yongguk menatap heran namja busan yang menjadi sahabatnya itu. Dia itu berani atau nekat sih? Batin Yongguk.

"bukan begitu Dae, kau sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri" ucap Seunghyun alhasil Daehyun melongo bingung.

"kau harusnya lebih lama tinggal di jepang, Moohyun kesepian tanpamu"

Daehyun merasakan ada yang janggal pada debaran jantungnya mendengar nama yang sangat lama ia kenal. Choi Moohyun teman masa kecilnya... yang hampir mati karena Daehyun.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Dae... Yunshik~ah ayo ke airport segera" tuan Choi meninggalkan Daehyun yang mematung ditempatnya. Yongguk tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"kenapa aku baru tahu kalau kau dan tuan Choi sedekat itu Dae? Siapa Moohyun?"

Daehyun hanya menghela nafas berat lalu menatap Yongguk malas "hentikan Guk, kau jadi cerewet seperti Himchan"

"dia tidak cerewet, hanya saja talkactive sama seperti Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun lebih pendiam dari Himchan hyung"

"apa kau pernah mendengar Baekhyun saat ngobrol dengan temannya? Dia heboh sekali tau"

"memang dasarnya dia memiliki pita suara yang minimal mengeluarkan 3 oktaf saat bicara"

Yongguk tersenyum aneh pada Daehyun, membuat namja busan itu mundur.

"melihatmu jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun membuatmu terlihat normal Dae..."

Daehyun tersenyum dan kemudian kehilangan senyumannya setelah sekelebat bayangan tadi pagi diotaknya. Harusnya dia tidak sedingin itu pada Baekhyun. Dia hanya terlalu baik sehingga tidak membangunkan Daehyun. Salahnya juga karena tidak memasang alarm ataupun mengatakan pada Baekhyun tentang meeting hari ini. Kemudian mengingat senyum Baekhyun yang menghilang karena keegoisannya membuat hatinya sakit. Jahat sekali dirinya.

**- HYUN -**

"hentikan! Apa kalian sudah gila hah?! Turunkan kursi itu!"

Baekhyun panik. Khawatir. Sangat ketakutan.

Dia tidak menyangka setelah menawarkan diri mengantar Taehyun ke tempat lesnya akan ada keributan luar biasa didalam kelas belajar Taehyung. Mungkin Baekhyun akan mengabaikan perkelahian remaja ini dan menyerahkannya pada orang dewasa yang memang bertanggung jawab, tapi... demi Tuhan dia sangat syok melihat Taehyung yang berdiri tenang dan anak didepannya sedang mengangkat sebuah kursi kayu yang dengan mudahnya diangkat.

"tolong seseorang panggilkan guru kalian!" bentak Baekhyun pada anak perempuan yang berkumpul jadi satu dipojokan.

"kenapa kau masih sok keren begitu ALIEN? Aku bilang jangan dekati JIMIN!"

"Jimin tidak menyukai namja kasar sepertimu bodoh! Makanya dia mencampakanmu"

Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai menangkap isi perkelahian bodoh ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Hanya berharap seseorang datang ditengah kekacauan ini.

"kenapa kau tidak jadi pria manis dan menurunkan kursimu Hoseok~aa?"

Suara merdu terdengar memasuki kelas. Seorang wanita dewasa dan anggun mendekati anak yang dipanggil Hoseok itu dengan tenang. Baekhyun sempat terperangah karena wanita itu tidak membawa alat perlawanan atau apapun sedangkan Hoseok memegang kursi yang kuat dan keras itu.

"saem aku..."

"jimin akan semakin membencimu, hentikan saja sebelum kau duduk makin jauh dari Jimin"

Ajaibnya Hoseok menurut seketika. Dia menunduk dalam saat jemari lentik saem itu mengelus puncak kepalanya dan bergumam 'good boy'.

"dan kau Taehyung... minta maaflah pada Hoseok"

"AKU TIDAK SALAH SAEM!"

Taehyung membentak guru elegan dan cantik itu. Sifat keras kepala Jung family terlalu ditanam banyak diotaknya.

"apa yang membuatmu yakin tidak salah Tae? Kau membuat amarah Hoseok menjadi-jadi karena kau memancingnya bukan? Sikapmu sangat tidak jantan"

"bagaimana saem ...tahu..."

"berhenti bersikap kekanakan, aku memang baru mengenal kalian 3 hari lalu tapi kuharap kalian bisa menciptakan suasana hangat selama aku mengajar disini, katakan padaku apa yang kalian keluhkan, saem akan membantu kalian kapanpun" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang dihiasi dimple lucu dipipinya.

Baekhyun ber'woah' ria. Pertama kalinya seorang wanita membuatnya sangat berdebar. Dia anggun, cantik, dan berbicara lembut. Mungkin jika dia lupa bahwa dirinya gay dia akan memilih wanita ini untuk dikejar.

Guru cantik (sebutan yang Baekhyun buat) itu menyelesaikan masalah dengan sukses. Tidak ada yang terluka. Kemudian Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah saat mata kucing guru cantik itu mengarah padanya dengan tatapan ingin tahu sedang apa dia disana.

"annyeonghaseyo, aku teman hyungnya Taehyung, Baekhyun imnida maaf jika Taehyung sedikit tidak sopan" Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri dengan alasan tidak jelas. Sebuah tangan terulur kearahnya, mengajak Baekhyun bersalaman dan Baekhyun meraihnya suka cita/?. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar.

"annyeonghaseyo, Choi Moohyun imnida, aku guru private disini, senang berkenalan dengan anda Baekhyun~ssi"

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah. Wanita ini lebih ramah dari dugaannya. Hingga tanpa Baekhyun sadari...

"apa kau bersedia makan siang denganku nanti?"

**- HYUN -**

**TBC**

Hahahaha gimana-gimana? Bagus ga? Aku mau ngasih masalah baru biar hubungan daebaek penuh warna kekekekeke ohya choi moohyun itu nama korea saya wkwkwk bingung abisnya mau nyomot artis cewek buat jadi orang ketiganya daebaek. Oya thanks buat review lovesick-nya seneng banget banyak yang suka cerita itu, meski saya terus-terusan delay postingnya xD semoga aja respon sekuelnya se-cetar sebelumnya ya? Silahkan utarakan apa yang dibenak anda dikotak reviuuuu :*

Eh mian EGOnya telat post. Inspirasi lagi ke blok :D /alesan


End file.
